All you need is love
by HyUuGa-YuMi
Summary: ¿Como demonios una chica como ella puede ser tan optimista?...si ha pasado por lo mismo que yo. ¿Como puede ser tan alegre?. Pero peor aún...¿como puede pensar que todo lo que necesito es amor?...el amor no existe, no sirve de nada. NejiTen .
1. Mi rutina

**Konnichi wa nn**

**etto...ya se que me eh tardado en actualizar mis otros fics, pero les prometo que esta semana ire actulizandolos todos...gomen ne ññU**

**pues esta es una historia que se me ocurrio un dia escuchando la cancion "All you need is love" de una de las mejores bandas de la historia (despues de Rammstein xD)...Los Beatles!!**

**y pues como hace mucho que no escribia un Nejiten..decidi escribirlo...basandome en esta canción...espero que les guste el primer capitulo intriductorio...y si tengo algun error haganmelo saber ya que esel primer fic que escribo en primera persona. Pero pense que asi seria mucho mas interesante relatado desde el punto de vista de Neji y su transformacion nn.**

**jeje...bueno sin mas que decir...el primer cap!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece...le pertenece Masashi Kishimoto y mas le vale que Neji y Tenten terminen juntos nn malas intenciones.**

**...**

**"Mi rutina"**

El sonido del despertador en realidad es uno de los sonidos más molestos de todo el mundo

-Maldición…ya es de día-mencione mientras abría los ojos callando a ese estúpido artefacto.

Después de tantos años que eh pasado viviendo, aún no entiendo la razón por la cual existe el día y la noche. La verdad yo no le encuentro razón a nada.

Cada día hago lo mismo…por que mi vida es una maldita y aburrida rutina. Siempre me levanto, tomo un baño y me preparo un café y una tostada, para después dirigirme hacia la escuela donde lo único que varía es el orden de las clases.

Mis amigos…los mismos. Mis obligaciones…las mismas. El amor…no existe.

-Buen día Neji, que te vaya muy bien en la escuela- Oigo gritar a la señora Kiso, mi anciana vecina, muy jovialmente mientras yo me dirijo hacia la Preparatoria.

-Muchas gracias señora Kiso- Le respondo tratando en vano de sonreír.

No entiendo por que la señora Kiso se comporta como si fuera mi madre, a veces eso resulta tan molesto. Cuando mis padres murieron siendo aun un niño, me dejaron al cuidado de mi tío Hiashi y mis primas Hinata y Hanabi con quien viví hasta que cumplí los 16 años y pude comprar mi apartamento. Desde el día en que llegue la señora Kiso hace el papel de madre para mí…aunque yo no quiera.

La verdad no necesito a nadie, prefiero estar solo…completamente solo.

-Hmn…otro día igual…-digo por lo bajo mientras observo la entrada a la Preparatoria Konoha.

Todo esta igual que siempre…típico. Veo a algunos de mis compañeros hablando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días Neji-me saludo cordialmente Sai, mi compañero de clase, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo le conteste tratando de imitar su gesto.

Por otro lado estaban Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura , Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji y mi prima Hinata, sentados en el verde pasto mientras reían armoniosamente, supongo por un chiste de Naruto.

-Konnichi wa, Neji-kun-Me saludaron todos a coro.

-Konnichi wa-Les conteste tranquilamente.

Tal vez solo a ellos de entre todos mis demás compañeros, exceptuando a uno que otro…los podía considerar mis amigos. Por que pese a que yo no me considero alguien muy sociable, ellos me han ayudado en los momentos más difíciles.

………………………………………………………..

Ya había tocado la campana y eso me decía que comenzaba mi rutina nuevamente.

Ahora me dirijo hacía la primera clase.

-¿Qué clase nos corresponde ahora Neji?-Me pregunto uno de los chicos más molestos en toda la escuela…Rock Lee.

El podría ser el chico más gritón, efusivo y carismático en toda la tierra…el extremo opuesto a mi. Pero sin duda alguna era, dentro de mi grupo de "amigos", el que más me había demostrado su confianza aún en esos momentos en los que yo me había comportado mal con el.

-Hmp…Arte-Le conteste con mi usual tono. Arte no era una clase que me agradara mucho, en realidad me desagradaba bastante, al igual que Teatro y Música…pero por desgracia tenía que aprobarlas para poder recibir mi certificado y entrar a la universidad.

-¿Ya escuchaste el rumor Neji?-Me pregunto nuevamente mi compañero.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunte sin mucho interés.

-Que una nueva alumna ha llegado desde Shangai…Kankuro dice que es muy hermosa.-Me explico entusiasmado Lee.

-Hmn…-

-No seas tan aguafiestas Neji…tal vez hasta te enamores-Me dijo con un tono cómplice Lee.

La verdad hace mucho que deje de creer en el amor, hace algún tiempo tuve una que otra relación amorosa con algunas compañeras. Hace unos meses acabo de terminar con Ino, y hace como un año que termine con Sakura.

Ambas eran muy lindas y se preocupaban por mi, pero realmente creo que el amor no existe y la relación no podía funcionar.

Me es imposible creer que en este momento pueda llegar una chica capaz de hacerme caer rendido a sus pies. Por que, sin presumir, ya tengo a varias admiradoras detrás de mi y a todas eh rechazado. Prefiero preocuparme ahora por mi futuro y por honrar a mi padre antes que abandonar mis sueños por todas esas tonterías del amor.

La maestra de Arte ya estaba frente a nosotros mientras Lee seguía insistiéndome en que dejara toda esa amargura en el pasado…la verdad yo no prestaba mucha atención.

-Chicos y chicas…ella es su nueva compañera, Aiharu Tenten.-

**...**

**Bueno es algo corot...pero es que es la introducion...y mas adelane contando mas a fondo la historia...mientras tanto espero que este cap les haya gustado, luego ire relatando mas la historia de Neji y su personalidad, que como creo que ya notaron, esta en un extremo fatalista y amargo ññ...pero no se preocupen...muahahaha**

**bueno en la semana ire actualizando mis otros fics como: 12 meses, Magnate y Byakugan the blind point...espero que los pasen a leer nn**

**Bueno los dejo...dejen reviews Onegai TTTT**

**sayonara!!**


	2. Primer día de descontrol

**Konnichi wa n.n...aquii subiendo otro cap de este fiic. **

**wiiiii!! :D**

**gracias a los que dejaron review en el cap pasado...arigatou!! nOn...que bueno que les gusto la introduccion de la historia..**

**Y pues lo demás lo pongo en la sección de contestación de reviews abajo jeje...buenO sin mas que decir aqui esta el segundo cap.**

**...**

**"Primer día de descontrol"**

Y esa fue la primera vez que la vi.

Si, por que negarlo…era bonita. Pero sinceramente para mí no era la gran maravilla como para mis otros compañeros de clase, incluso pude notar como en Lee aparecía ese ligero sonrojo que se muestra cuando a alguien le gusta otra persona.

Patético.

Lo único que puedo asegurar que me impresiono completamente de ella, fueron sus ojos. Eran de un color café lo suficientemente oscuro para verse muy profundos, pero lo suficientemente claros como para opacar a todas las demás chicas aunque tuviesen ojos de color. Además poseían un brillo especial, que según se, me decía que su vida era tan feliz y alegre como la sonrisa que mantenía en este momento en su rostro.

Era de una estatura promedio, de facciones muy finas y piel cobriza con las mejillas sonrosadas. Su cabello lo llevaba atado en dos moños que a mi parecer se veían un poco ridículos para alguien de su edad. Mantenía una expresión de felicidad y armonía que, debo de admitir, me desconcertaba un poco.

Tenten Aiharu.

Es gracioso ya que por su nombre y su expresión bien podía etiquetarla en ese momento como la señorita felicidad, era raro oír ese apellido…"Amor de primavera". Lo que más le agradezco a esa chica nueva, es haber roto mi rutina por el día de hoy.

-Por favor Tenten, toma asiento detrás del joven Hyuuga-Dijo la maestra mientras señalaba la banca vacía que se encontraba detrás de mí.

Genial! Lo que me faltaba. Ahora solo espero que la señorita felicidad sea una más de esas molestas chicas que insiste en sacarme platica con alguna de sus conversaciones banales.

-Ahora por favor, jóvenes les voy a pedir que se organicen en parejas para poder entregarles el próximo proyecto-Nos pidió la maestra.

Lee me dirigió una mirada cómplice y yo asentí, sentí una muchedumbre de personas a mi espalda y cuidadosamente me gire para ver que era lo que sucedía.

La recién llegada tenía a sus alrededores a un grupo de chicos de la clase, la mayoría hombres, pidiéndole que fuese su pareja. Pude observar también que algunos mantenían una mirada de increíble interés en la chica nueva.

Que tontos se veían, apenas acababa de llegar y ellos ya pensaban en conquistarla. El amor es realmente muy estúpido, y son cosas como estas las que me hacen creer que no vale la pena amar.

-Lo siento chicos, pero Kanruko me lo pidió primero-Oí decir a la joven con una voz que me pareció extrañamente más madura de lo que creí que sería.

-Kankuro-Corrigió el aludido a la chica nueva, mientras miraba a los demás con un aire ego centrista como quien acaba de ganar un trofeo.

Rápidamente la masa de jóvenes fue desapareciendo y con ello, se fueron formando las parejas correspondientes.

Dado a que en la clase de Arte de la primera hora no había muchas chicas, con una rapidez increíble, Tenten se convirtió en el blanco de las miradas de todos los chicos que continuamente dirigían su atención a la persona situada detrás de mí.

Yo sigo sin entender que es lo que le ven a la chica nueva, la verdad eh visto a chicas mucho más atractivas que ella. Y además, su increíble carisma no hace más que darme repugnancia. Odio a las personas que creen que en la vida todo es amor y felicidad.

Si vivieran lo que yo eh vivido.

-Neji, es hora de la siguiente clase-Oigo decir a Lee.

Al parecer entre mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando había terminado la clase, pero doy gracias a Kami que ya haya acabado….detesto Arte.

Tome mis cosas y me encamine junto con Lee para tomar la siguiente clase, que supongo debe de ser Algebra.

-Oigan, disculpen!...-Escucho gritar una voz femenina detrás de nosotros, dirigiéndose hacia Lee y a mi.

Lee y yo giramos nuestras cabezas para ver quien había dirigido aquellas palabras, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron con las de la nueva…o debería decir, "Tenten".

Justo ella se dirigía corriendo apresuradamente hacia nosotros cuando vimos como tropezaba con una baldosa y caía de rodillas al suelo haciendo que todas sus cosas quedaran regadas por el piso.

No quiero negarlo, la escena fue muy graciosa, pero por regla de comportamiento tuve que ayudarle a levantarse mientras Lee la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

-Lo siento, muchas gracias…-Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cabizbajos, demostrando lo apenada que estaba.

-Debes de tener más cuidado-Dije yo, tratando de sonar amable.

Ella levanto su rostro algo sorprendida y pude ver de nuevo sus grandes ojos cafés.

-Si gracias, lo siento es que soy algo torpe…-Me dijo ella sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Lee se acababa de levantar y le había entregado sus cosas al mismo tiempo que ella le había agradecido amablemente.

-¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?-Pregunte yo sonando muy frío.

-Etto, pues…quería saber…cual era la próxima clase-Tartamudeo apenada, supongo yo por el tono en que hice la pregunta.

-Algebra-Se me adelanto Lee con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica agradeció cortésmente y tomo sus cosas, mientras se dirigía hacia el salón que acabábamos de mencionar.

-¿Es muy bella no es así?-Pregunto Lee con un tono que percibí más bien como insinuante.

-Me da igual-Le dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

Y era verdad. ¿Qué de interesante podía tener una niña como ella, alegre y seguramente igual a todas las demás a las cuales yo había rechazado?. Además mi política iba en contra de todo aquello que fuera extremadamente feliz y empalagoso, y muy seguramente esa tal Tenten era la felicidad andando.

-Mmm...Esta bien Neji, lo que tu digas-Escuche a Lee decir mientras alzaba los hombros y continuaba con su camino.

Por fin llegamos al salón, y por suerte aún no había comenzado la clase. Esperaba que estuvieran los típicos grupos de personas hablando juntos como todos los días, pero en lugar de eso encontré a la mayoría de los chicos conversando amenamente con la recién llegada, que se encontraba riendo.

La visión de aquellas personas que reían y charlaban, incluso coqueteaban con la chica, era de lo más repugnante de este mundo. Simplemente no podía aceptar que esas pobres personas fueran tan tontas como para pensar que aquel sentimiento de atracción y curiosidad que sentían por la recién llegada…fuera amor.

Por todos lados oía a los pocos que no se encontraban en aquel grupo, parloteando cosas como…"Que bella es", "Que amable y carismática", "Tiene que ser mi novia"…o cosas aún más tontas que esas.

-Por favor jóvenes, tomen asiento- Grito el profesor haciendo que aquel grupo de chicos alrededor de "ella", revolotearan por todo el aula como si de una parvada de pajarracos se tratara.

Vaya que era extraño todo el parloteo que se ocasionaba solo por la llegada de una chica nueva. Bah! Como si fuera tan interesante, la verdad yo sigo manteniendo la opinión que se trata de una mas de esas chicas superficiales que aún viven de sus padres y que muy seguramente nunca han visto todas aquellas cosas por las cuales la felicidad no es más que un sentimiento secundario que solo esconde la verdadera tristeza humana.

Por todos lados oía: "Tenten esto…", "Tenten aquello…" y la verdad ya me estaba cansando aquella revolución de hormonas flotando por el aire libremente. Era como si esa chica llegara a poner el mundo rutinario al que ya estaba acostumbrado…volviéndolo aún más estúpido y aburrido de lo que ya era.

-¿Entonces cual es el resultado señor Hyuuga?-

-Un día más asqueroso de lo que pude haber imaginado-Conteste sin pensarlo, pero las estruendosas risas que se formaron a mi alrededor me decían que lo debí de haber pensado antes…mucho antes.

-Ah! Con que esas tenemos joven…la verdad nunca lo pude haber sospechado de usted, pero si tanto le aburre mi clase haga el favor de salirse de aquí-Contesto el maestro con una expresión verdaderamente furica.

Mis ojos y boca estaban abiertos. ¿Cómo demonios pude pensar en voz alta?...eso era algo que SIEMPRE cuidaba. Pues una de las cosas que nunca eh podido evitar a sido reflexionar todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, y por consecuente, siempre trato de que aquellos pensamientos, que verdaderamente atentan sobre todas esas normas sociales, salgan al aire.

-No fue lo que quise decir profesor!, es solo que…mmm…eh tenido un mal día y los problemas me siguen- Le conteste lo más rápido y creíble que pude, con un tono preocupado, pues lo que menos me faltaba este día era que me sacaran de clases.

-Pues más le vale que ponga atención, por que si no le haré valida mi amenaza-Me dijo mientras sus blanquecinas cejas casi lograban juntarse por encima de su nariz en un gesto de enfado.

Hasta cierto punto, la excusa que le presente al profesor no era del todo falsa. Eh tenido un mal día desde que pise la escuela y hasta este momento todo aquello con el pronombre de "Problema" hacia su aparición en mi vida. Lo que menos me gustaría es caer en algún tonto problema el cuál pusiera en riesgo mis calificaciones finales.

Ya suficiente era con estar pensando en como aprobar satisfactoriamente las estúpidas materias de Teatro, Música y Arte…las cuales, para mi desgracia, solían juntarse para preparar un festival de fin de cursos. Y si el hecho de que la fecha para ese día estuviese muy cerca no fuera lo bastante tormentoso para mí, todavía quedaba el pequeño detalle que era la regla inapelable en la cuál todos los alumnos teníamos que participar en ese festival.

Tal vez los Hyuuga no fuimos hechos para las artes…o tal vez simplemente las artes no fueron hechas para mí.

-Eso es todo…pueden salir jóvenes-Aprobó el maestro dándonos paso al receso que yo tanto necesitaba.

……

La tranquilidad que ofrecía el área libre de la preparatoria era todo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento. Después de aquél ajetreado día, ¿Qué más, aparte de estar cómodamente tumbado en el verde pasto viendo el azul cielo, se podía pedir para estar tranquilo?.

-Neji! Ven-

Pero la tranquilidad nunca dura lo suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres Lee?-Pregunte al aire aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Vamos Neji, no seas tan anti-social, ven con nosotros-me respondió mi extraño amigo mientras señalaba un lugar situado bajo la sombra de un árbol en donde se encontraban todos los demás chicos.

Me levante perezosamente de donde me encontraba tranquilamente descansado y me dirigí hacia el lugar que Lee menciono. Y ahí se encontraban todos, Sakura molestaba amistosamente a Sasuke que claramente fingía no hacerle caso, Naruto comía Ramen desesperadamente mientras Hinata e Ino trataban de calmarlo, y Shikamaru y Choji observaban las nubes perezosamente mientras este último comía botanas.

-Ah! Konnichi wa Neji-kun, ya pensábamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros ttebayo!-Me dijo eufóricamente Naruto.

Yo asentí tranquilo, después me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban Shikamaru y Choji viendo las nubes.

-Son tan libres…¿No crees Neji?-Me pregunto Shikamaru sin voltear a verme.

Voltee a ver hacia la dirección que el miraba y pude observar a varias nubes blancas que flotaban en todo el basto cielo formando figuras inimaginables, la verdad Shikamaru no se equivocaba. A veces yo también envidiaba esa libertad, el poder de ser libre y vagar por donde yo quisiera sin preocuparme de nadie ni de nada.

-Cierto-Asentí formando una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

Aquellas nubes corrían por el cielo tan libres y despreocupadas que casi me hicieron imaginar como sería la vida para mi si pudiera ser una de ellas. Tan libre y alegre.

-Ey Neji!...creo que le gustas a la chica nueva-Dijo Naruto mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo.-Casanova, esa no me la sabía-

-Auch!-Exprese tomando mi hombre y sobándolo- ¿Por qué piensas eso baka?-Le pregunte con un tono pesado, pero que Naruto ya bien conocía.

-Voltea cuidadosamente hacia tu derecha-Me dijo nuevamente en voz baja.

Yo le hice caso y con cuidado gire mi cabeza hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la chica sentada debajo de un roble con un obento en sus manos. Sin embargo, ella no comía, si no que más bien se dedicaba a mirar hacia mi con un gesto inescrutable, que a mi me pareció de alguien dudoso que trata de descubrir una pista.

-Vaya Neji, es muy hermosa…debo de admitir que esta vez hiciste un buen trabajo, no como cuando anduviste con Sakura-Dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que recibía un golpe de una Haruno muy enfadada.

-Si la verdad es que es muy bella Neji, ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada?-Pregunto una Ino muy curiosa con cierto aire de nostalgia que preferí ignorar.

-Por que ciertamente ella no me interesa-Dije en tono cortante mientras todos hacían un sonido de sorprendidos.

-Vaya Neji, tu si que eres un dobe bien echo, mira que no interesarse en una chica tan guapa como ella…eso si es pecado-Río Naruto.

-Si Neji...y mira que tienes mucha competencia, los de la clase no le han quitado la vista de encima ni por solo un momento-Agrego Lee con una expresión retadora, que me insinuaba hasta cuanto yo podía llegar hasta que le dijera que aquella completa desconocida me atraía.

-Chicos, ya les dije que por ahora no me interesa ninguna de esas tonterías del amor-Les dije fríamente mientras observaba como todos se quedaban callados ahorrándose sus comentarios.

Si por algo los consideraba mis amigos era por eso. Ellos me conocían perfectamente y sabían cuando no discutir conmigo con temas que estuvieran relacionados con mi pasado o mi forma de ver la vida. Solo Lee y Hinata de vez en cuando se ponían a darme un discurso sobre la felicidad y la importancia de saber olvidar los problemas, pero por supuesto que ninguna de las cosas que me decían tenían razón o fundamento. Simplemente nadie puede ver las cosas como yo las veo, por que nadie en este mundo es capaz de cambiar mi forma de pensar.

Y de nuevo toco la campana para regresar a clases.

……

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y yo apenas había llegado a mi apartamento. Después de haber ido a comprar algo de comida para la semana en el supermercado y después dirigirme hacia el banco para revisar las acciones y herencia que mi padre me había dejado desde su muerte para que yo me mantuviera hasta que pudiera conseguir un trabajo.

Cene algo rápido, una sopa instantánea junto con una taza de café, mientras terminaba mis deberes.

Poco después me senté un rato a ver la televisión y después me di un baño. Ya como a las 10:30, decidí que era hora de irme a dormir. Pero las preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, yo estaba muy confundido y la verdad eran dudas muy extrañas.

¿Por qué esa chica se me quedo observando así en el receso?

La verdad, cada vez reforzaba más mi idea de que aquella joven era muy extraña. Desde el punto de su comportamiento a veces irritantemente alegre y otras muy curiosa…hasta el punto en que había turnado un rutinario día de mi vida en algo por demás extraño y más tonto que lo normal.

Y así, poco a poco caí rendido ante el sueño.

**...**

**wiii!! este cap me gusto..a ustedes nO??...**

**pues espero que les haya gustado, ese Neji criticando a los demás por andarse fijando en Tenten y el no esta absolutamente nada lejos hahaha...iia le descontrolo su rutina y apenas acaba de llegar :O...que pasara mas adelante??**

**bueno ahora sii a contestar reviews!!**

**A mi Onee-chan!! X3: **Nee!! niiña kawaii!! te quiierO mucho ii lO sabes grax por leer mis fics...sOlO pOr esO lOs actualiizare eh!! q buenO q te gustO :D...y te prometo que pronto veras la actulizacion de 12 meses..por kami y rammstein q si xD nyu! Yo te ayudare con tu historia si quieres eh!! :3...ya sabes que cuentas cvonmigo...Onee-chamas en las buenas y en las malas!!.

**Kura:** Kura-chan!! arigato pOr tu correcion, sabia que algo andaba mal con el he..perO no me habia dado cuenta gomen ne n.nU...y que bueno que te gusto el prologo, pues ya viste como fue el primer dia de descontrol de nuestro querido Hyuuga :D y aún falta mas mirada malevola...gracias por leer.

**Maresk321:** Arigato por tu review :D. Genial sOy psiquica y leo mentes xD...ok no!. Pero estare actualizando mis historias para que puedas leerlas, y no te preocupes, Neji no se cortara las venas (aunque en cierta parte su vision amarga de las cosas se parece un poco a la mia xD), pero veras como nuestra tenten lo cambia demostrandole que todo lo que necesita es amOr ;D. jeje.

**Hikari x Takeru: **Arigatou por tu review, aki esta la conti, y que bueno que te gusta el Nejiten es la mejor pareja de todas!!, aunque ultimamente me eh alejado mucho de la serie naruto, pero no puedo dejar de amar esta pareja xD, jeje. deja tu coment para saber que te parecio esta conti va??

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D...espero que comenten este capitulo y me hagan saber mis fallas si es que de nuevo las tuve, para poder ir mejorando cada vez mas :)**

**ahora sii me despido.**

**Sayonara!!**


	3. Puntos de Vista

**Konnichi wa!! n.n**

**Aqui actualizando nuevamente nyu!! u. Arigatou a todos por sus reviews. Y Gomen, pero hoy no podré actualizar mis otros fics, pero les prometo que el fin de semana actualizare el de 12 meses y Magnate, de echo ya estoy trabajando en los episodios nUn.**

**Y arigato a Kura-chan, que me ayuda mucho a corregir las faltas ortografícas en mi fic n.nU. La verdad me es de mucha ayuda ya que así puedo ofrecerles a cada episodio un fic de buena calidad nOn.**

**Ahora si...sin más demora...el fic.**

**...**

**"Puntos de Vista"**

¡Demonios!, ¿como se me pudo haber echo tarde?. Es cierto que a veces me despertaba con mucho cansancio, ¡pero me despertaba!.

Mi reloj de muñeca marcaba las 7:15, cuando yo debía de haber entrado a la escuela a las 7 en punto. Pero dada a la condición de mi noche tampoco debí de haber esperado una mañana muy madrugadora que digamos.

Pues para empezar no pude dormir bien en toda la noche, tenía increíbles dudas rodando por mi cabeza, y para el peor de los males, no tenía ninguna respuesta con sentido para ellas. Lo poco que pude conciliar el sueño, fue horrorosamente interrumpido por unas sirenas que cruzaban por la noche cerca de la calle para verificar el ruido de una fiesta cercana.

Ahora, gracias a la gran disposición de Kami-sama para dejarme tener una buena noche de descanso, me encontraba corriendo por las angostas calles de Konoha chocando con cada persona que se me pusiera enfrente sin tomarme la molestia de disculparme.

Debido a la velocidad con la que corría, poco tarde en llegar hacia la escuela.

-Vaya Neji, has llegado tarde. ¿Problemas con el despertador?.-Me pregunto divertido el guardia de la escuela, un hombre de la tercera edad.

-Ni se imagina-Le conteste yo tratando de recuperar la respiración.

La molestia de la fatiga que sentía en este momento no era ni lo más remotamente comparable con la molestia que causaban las miradas confusas y enojadas de mis compañeros y profesor respectivamente.

-¿Con que llegando tarde señor Hyuuga?...Tome asiento y que no se vuelva a repetir.-Dijo claramente enojado mi profesor de Matemáticas mientras yo asentí levemente con mi cabeza.-Y por favor pida a algún compañero el trabajo que les eh dejado.-

Mis problemas en estos días habían ido de mal en peor, y la verdad eso era algo que nunca me había sucedido. Era realmente inconcebible que de un día para otro tuviera problemas en las materias en las que yo era considerado un genio…corrección, yo soy un genio en todo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?-Pensé de nuevo en voz alta.

-Tal vez solo te estas preocupando más de lo que deberías-Oí decir a una vos femenina detrás de mí.

Gire mi cabeza hacia mi espalda y me encontré con dos ojos chocolate que me miraban atentamente, con ese gesto inescrutablemente irritante.

-Disculpa…¿Te pregunte?-Inquirí con un tono arrogante y frío. Por que en realidad nadie estaba hablando con ella.

-No lo sé, hiciste la pregunta al aire y pudiste haberte dirigido a cualquiera-Me respondió curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

Mi cara se volvió un gesto de incredibilidad, ¿Por qué ella estaría pensando en contestar a mi pregunta?. Además su respuesta era muy tonta…una preocupación es una preocupación por más mínima que sea. Y para más, afirmar que cualquiera podría contestar a dudas que ni yo sabía la respuesta y sonreír como si me estuviera demostrando que yo era un idiota, era algo tan estúpido.

Pero esa chica iba a saber lo que pienso…

-Antes de que digas algo…ten-Me dijo entregándome un cuaderno de notas e interrumpiéndome.

Yo se lo arrebaté de las manos, pero aún así ella seguía con esa boba sonrisa en la cara. Lo que me faltaba…Una irritante pretendiente más que gustara de acosarme y pedirme citas hasta que la haga quedar en ridículo.

Me sorprendí demasiado. En vez de una nota de amor o alguna carta declaratoria lo que encontré en la libreta

fueron los ejercicios que el profesor había encargado para terminar en la clase.

Volteé instintivamente hacia atrás, esperando ver el rostro de la chica nueva con una sonrisa o alguna cara boba. Sin embargo la encontré muy entretenida terminando algunas operaciones.

Debió darse cuenta de que la observaba, ya que rápidamente levanto su rostro y volvió a enmarcar una leve sonrisa.

-Anda, cópialos. Si no el profesor se enfadara nuevamente contigo- Me dijo y volvió a reanudar su trabajo nuevamente.

Estaba pasmado, ¿realmente aquella chica no estaba haciendo eso con intenciones de conquistarme?. Era algo que nunca antes había pasado. Repase nuevamente su rostro para descubrir algo que me dijera que aquella chica solo fingía ser amable conmigo.

Era de facciones finas, y tenía la piel muy bronceada. Tenía un gesto relajado y parecía muy entusiasmada en el ejercicio. No me pareció una chica de mayor belleza, sin duda mis antiguas novias le superaban en buen número la hermosura, por eso sigo sin entender que es lo que encuentran tan atrayente en ella los demás.

Me gire nuevamente hacia mi banco a terminar los deberes. Solté una leve risa cuando comprobé que de las diez operaciones, solo ocho había tenido bien. Era sin duda algo muy gracioso, considerando que para las matemáticas soy de los mejores de la preparatoria.

Carraspeé.

-Disculpa…-Llamé y ella inmediatamente volteó para observar lo que pasaba.-Estas mal…en ocho de diez. Esto no me sirve de nada.-Le dije yo muy divertido.

La chica inmediatamente adquirió un color carmín en el rostro, estaba apenada.

-Gomen ne…no soy muy buena en matemáticas-Dijo algo nerviosa rascándose la nuca.-Pero aun así…no era para que copiaras los resultados, solo los ejercicios.-Dijo con la misma risa pero ya más seria.

Ahora fueron mis mejillas las que adquirieron un tono rojizo. Pero claro…que estúpido fui, ¿Cómo se me ocurre copiar los resultados, si soy tan bueno para las matemáticas?. Eso era algo muy obvio, pero ella no tenía derecho a ponerme en ridículo de esa manera.

Me tragué mis palabras y termine de copiar y resolver los demás ejercicios…Sin embargo, creía que sería bueno agradecerle resolviendo correctamente aquellas operaciones que tenía mal.

Me gire nuevamente y le entregué su libreta de notas.

-Arigato…- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Tenten, Tenten Aiharu- respondió extendiendo su mano.

Yo la mire incrédulamente. ¿Se estaba presentando formalmente?

Tome su mano con un poco de desconfianza esperando que dijera algo tonto...pero eso nunca paso.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Me preguntó.

-Neji…Neji Hyuuga-Le respondí con la misma desconfianza de antes. De repente sentí las miradas de todos los chicos de mi aula…y no era una mirada muy amistosa.

-Al parecer no es muy bueno que te este hablando…voy a tener problemas con tus pretendientes-Le dije algo sarcástico.

-¿Pretendientes?...¡que va!. Yo nunca eh tenido pretendientes, uno que otro. ¿Qué te hace pensar que aquí los tengo?-Pregunto algo extrañada.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?, le gustaste a la mayoría de los chicos. Creen que eres guapa-Dije burlonamente sin tratar de encubrir mi punto de vista hacia esa idea.

No respondió como esperaba. Oí su risa.

-¿Guapa?...vaya que extraño, cuando vivía en Shangai la mayoría de los chicos no me hacía caso por que pensaban que no era lo suficientemente bonita-Dijo mientras se reía-A lo mejor solo es su idea por que soy la chica nueva- Argumentó.

No era una idea del todo descabellada, eso explicaría por que la repentina atracción de todos los chicos hacia ella. Pero aún así, sus ojos demostraron melancolía cuando dijo eso…tal vez solamente tenía un complejo.

-Pues tienes suerte de estar aquí…podrás conseguir cuantos novios quieras. Ya todos te tienen en la mira-Le dije sin mucha importancia.

-Esos pobres tontos no saben lo que es el amor-Dijo mirando hacia todos los chicos del salón.

Debo de admitir que me sorprendió mucho su respuesta. Esperaba algo más del estilo: "¡Oh! Que bien", "Que bueno" o simplemente un "¿También tú?". Pero sin embargo su respuesta generó un poco de dudas en mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunté con algo de interés.

-El confundir la atracción con el amor…eso es algo muy tonto-Me dijo sonriendo.-Disculpa…tengo que ir a revisar mi trabajo-

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el escritorio del profesor, siendo seguida por las múltiples miradas de los chicos del grupo.

-¡Por Kami-sama señorita Aiharu! Todas sus respuestas están correctas. Muy buen trabajo-Oí decir al profesor.

Me sentí realmente complacido de que dijera eso, después de todo, aunque ya me hubieran dicho cuan inteligente soy…una vez más no hacía daño.

Pude ver el rostro de la chica un gesto de incertidumbre, pensé que estaría feliz al ver que sus resultados eran correctos, pero no fue así. Al contrario, le pidió al profesor que le dejara ver sus resultados y después accedió a sus palabras con un gesto serio.

Después se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar, aunque venía con una expresión un tanto arrepentida, lo cual no pude entender.

Se sentó detrás y pude oírla susurrar un leve "Arigato". Después de eso toco la campana para cambiar de clase.

…..

-¡Neji!-Oí la voz de Lee seguida de una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡Maldición Lee!, ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no grites de esa forma?-Le grite exasperado.

-Contando esta…más o menos unas 16 veces-Respondió mientras sonreía.

Le mire de mala manera, pero como siempre él seguía manteniendo una sonrisa sincera y de apoyo. Nunca iba a cambiar.

-Oí que llegaste tarde…¿Es eso cierto?-Me pregunto muy divertido.

-Si…-Le dije un poco avergonzado por mi retraso mañanero.

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron sin el menor problema, exceptuando algunas tonterías que cometía Lee…pero eso ya era típico. Me dejo un poco desconcertado la respuesta de la nueva, claramente esperaba yo un agradecimiento por haber echo aquella buena obra del día, sin embargo, su agradecimiento fue lleno de tristeza y algo de amargura, y eso era algo que aún no me había podido responder en todo el día.

-Go…gomen...Neji-kun…-Oí una voz femenina que llamaba a mis espaldas.

Rápidamente volteé esperando….la verdad no se que esperaba, pero se que al descubrir que se trataba de Minako, una compañera de clases a la que apenas le dirigía la palabra.

-Hmp…-Respondí desinteresado de lo que pudiera decirme.

Su mirada era bajiza y dirigía sus ojos hacia el lugar donde pudiera, sus mejillas eran de un color rojo muy profundo y jugaba con sus dedos de una manera muy irritante. Pudo recordarme mucho a mi prima Hinata.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, te agradecería que no me hicieras perder mi tiempo-Le deje en claro mientras me giraba para continuar con mi camino…no quería llegar tarde nuevamente a mi apartamento, además, Sakura me acompañaría esta tarde ya que su casa quedaba por el camino que yo tomaba.

-¡Espera!-Gritó.

Me gire con el mismo gesto frío y la mire.

-Etto…yo…¡quiero entregarte esto!-Grito al mismo tiempo que extendió sus manos entregándome una carta.

La tomé y sin el mayor interés me giré para continuar el camino hacia mi casa.

-La leeré más tarde…-Le mentí mientras caminaba.

-¡Arigato Neji-kun!-Chilló emocionada mientras corría hacia la dirección opuesta.

¿Por qué había chicas como ella?. Simplemente yo era alguien demasiado cerrado como para que alguien creyera que le pudiera ofrecer todo mi…¿amor?. ¡Que va! Eso es una estupidez, es cierto que eh tenido muchas novias, pero simplemente no era aceptable que esas chicas conociéndome, creyeran que por entregarme "su amor" pudieran cambiarme.

Conocía a muchas, e incluso platicaba con ellas a menudo para no parecer grosero, pero sus pláticas eran tan banales y aburridas que la mayoría de las veces terminaba por cansarme y ponerles una excusa tonta para zafarme de esa situación.

Kin, por ejemplo, una chica que por no mentir era muy hermosa, ya que traía a la mayoría de los chicos de la preparatoria detrás de ella, de grandes y expresivos ojos negros y cabello del mismo color azabache y unas facciones muy finas enmarcadas en un rostro de porcelana perfecto. Creyó, como muchas otras, que parecer la más inteligente de todas las chicas ante mí le iba a asegurar que yo caería rendido ante sus pies.

¡Que equivocada estaba!...y cuanto gusto me dio al romperle el corazón haciéndole ver que todos los conocimientos que presumía no eran más que mentiras bobas. Fue una escena muy graciosa.

Volteé mi vista hacia el sobre y después de reírme suavemente por la incredulidad de la chica que me lo había dado, lo arrugo entre mis manos y lo tire al piso.

-Tsk, tsk…muy mal Neji-Oí decir a Sakura en tono sarcástico detrás de mí y con la carta en sus manos.

-¿Algún problema?-Le pregunte en el tono menos arrogante que pude, después de todo era una de mis amigas.

-¿Rompiendo los sueños y corazones de las chicas enamoradas de ti nuevamente?-Preguntó divertida.

-Nunca eh hablado con ella- Le conteste cortantemente siguiendo mi camino.

-Minako no tiene la culpa de que seas un amargado que no cree en el amor-Rió mientras leía la carta.

-"_Querido Neji-kun. Me apena mucho decirte esto, pero es la verdad y no puedo ocultarla más. Cada vez que te veo mi corazón late enfurecido y dentro de mí siento algo muy difícil de explicar._

_Se que no eres muy afecto a demostrar tus sentimientos, y se también que no crees en el amor. Pero si me lo permitieras, yo estaría dispuesta a sanar todas esas heridas y a ofrecerte todo el amor que eh contenido por ti desde la primera vez que te ví._

_Con cariño, Minako."-_Leyó Sakura tratando de imitar el tono de voz de la chica suspirando cuando terminó de leer la carta.

Yo solo reí sarcásticamente.

¿Es que acaso esa chica creía que por esas palabras tan empalagosas yo iba a ceder y correr a declararle mi amor?. En primera ni siquiera había tenido la suficiente valentía como para decirme de frente lo que sentía, y en segunda…¿A ella que le importaban mis problemas y el sufrimiento por el que yo había pasado?. Otra niña boba como todas las demás.

-¡Oh! Vamos Neji, no me vas a negar que esta chica te ama-Gritó Sakura emocionada por las líneas que acababa de leer.

-Hmpf…Pero yo a ella no-Le dije crudamente.

-¿No podrías intentarlo?...tal vez solo necesitas reordenar todas tus ideas-Me suplico con un gesto de cachorrito.

-Si no eh cedido otras veces…¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo con ella?. Ni siquiera la conozco.-Le dije sin el menor interés en continuar esa conversación.

-Eres imposible-Se dio por rendida terminando esa molesta conversación.

…….

Ya eran las 12 de las noche y yo aún no había podido conciliar el sueño. Afuera se podía oír el sonido de la lluvia chocando furiosamente contra el cristal de mi ventana, y uno que otro relámpago por el horizonte.

Pose mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. Espero que mañana no vuelva a despertarme tarde.

Las dudas me seguían atormentando y los recuerdos de mí pasado no hacían mucho por ayudarme. Sobre todo en las noches lluviosas como esta, recordaba el día que mi tío Hiashi había llegado a decirme que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente. Lo que más me enfurecía de ese recuerdo era la visión de mi tío informándome la noticia con una tranquilidad tan inmensa que sentí una furia creciente dentro de mí.

Y por otra parte, estaba tratando de formular un buen argumento para rechazar a esa chica que se me había declarado el día de hoy.

"_-El confundir la atracción con el amor…es algo muy tonto-"_

Oí decir claramente en mis pensamientos a esa chica recién llegada que el día de hoy me había intrigado con su visión sobre el amor.

-Estas confundiendo el amor con la atracción Minako. Lo siento, pero es mejor que busques a alguien que si sepa apreciarte.-Repetí en voz baja lo que ya había pensado para decirle al día siguiente a la joven.

Después de esto cubrí mi torso desnudo con las cobijas que descansaban a mis pies y caí en un profundo sueño.

**...**

**Vaya...Neji-kun duerme sin playera sonrisa perver muahahaha...¬u¬. Ojala que les haya gustado este cap, me cuesta algo de trabajo adentrarme dentro de la mente de Neji, ya que piensa de una manera y actua de otra más sutilmente. Por lo que a veces es complicado escribir sus pensamientos y equilibrarlos con sus dialogso n.nU.**

**Ahora si...la respuesta a los reviews nOn.**

**Kamy-chan:** Arigato por tu review. ¿quien no quisiera poder decir eso en las clases? xD. Pero ya observaste los problemas que eso acarrea :D. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y espero nuevamente tu review..Sayonara.

**Kura-chan: **Arigato n/n. Que bien que te gusto el fic, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda, tus consejos me sirven de mucho para mejorar el fic, espero que si en este cap tengo algún error me lo hagas saber. Y como ya dije, conservar la personalidad de Neji no es muy dificil, lo dificil es balancear sus pensamientos al margen de sus dialogos xD. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Sayonara.

**FeeksxNejiten: **Arigato por tu review. Que bien que te gusto el fic y que bien que te gusta neji xD. ESpero que te haya gustado este cap. espero tu review. Sayonara.

**Hina Ale:** Arigato por leer el fic. n.n. Que bien que te gusto, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Y gracias por tus palabras, me es muy grato oir que se mantener la personalidad de Neji (cosa que a veces es muy dificil de hacer, como dijo Kura-chan). Y no creas que es tan anti social, ya pudimos ver que tiene bastantes amigos, es solamente que a tenido y tiene muchos problemas con su familia. Pero esperemos que eso cambie. Sayonara.

**-OriTen-:** Arigato por leer n.n. Gracias por el cumplido, espero que este cap haya superado tus expectativas, esperemos que haya sido de tu agrado. Y yo tambien espero que Neji se de cuenta de la gran persona que es Tenten...pero para eso primero tendra que doblegar su orgullo ¿no crees?. n.n. bueno, espero tu review...Sayonara.

**NejiHyuuga: **Arigato por tu review, y muchas gracias por leer el fic. n.n. Gomen ne por no actualizar hoy, pero como ya dije antes a más tardar para el fin de semana habre actualizado mis trabajos de 12 meses y Magnate, te puedo asegurar que ya estoy trabajando en ellos n.n. Espero que te ahya gustado el cap. Sayonara.

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me alientan a seguir con el fic, y pronto las actualizaciones de mis otros trabajos. Espero que dejen un review con su opinion sobre este cap.**

**Sayonara!!**


	4. Pasado

**Konnichi wa a todos!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alientan a seguir con esta historia. Siento decirles que a partir del sabado no podré actualizar por que me voy a AcapulcO :D. jeje.**

**Pero les prometo que regresando subo capi nuevo, y mientras tanto me esforzare por actualizar en esta semana lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Bueno los veo alla abajo :D.**

**Y ahora, sin más preambulos, el cap...**

**...**

**"Pasado"**

-Demo, Neji-kun…¿Por qué?-Pregunto la chica. Pude observar que casi se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Ya te lo expliqué mil veces Minako, ¿Qué respuesta esperas?-Le pregunté fríamente, definitivamente ya estaba harto de aquella charla tan patética.

-Pero Neji-kun…yo puedo darte todo el amor que hay en mí-Dijo ahora sin poder evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus ojos.

Desvié mis ojos hacia la dirección que pude. En verdad esta situación estaba comenzando a hacerse uno de los problemas más tediosos por los que he pasado. Y definitivamente esa chica no estaba dispuesta a resignarse al echo de que la estaba rechazando.

-Estas confundiendo el amor con la atracción Minako. Lo siento, pero es mejor que busques a alguien que si sepa apreciarte.-Le dije dando por concluida esa conversación y me di la media vuelta para continuar el camino hacía mi clase.

La oí llorar y alejarse de ahí corriendo. ¡Que patética!, ¿Por qué todas las chicas tenían que ser así?...claro exceptuando a Sakura y a Ino que eran mis amigas, pero aún así debo de admitir que lo fueron en su momento.

Todas las chicas que yo había conocido hasta ahora, eran iguales. Solo se preocupaban por cosas banales, moda, belleza y chicos. Creían amar a alguien y lo que en realidad hacían era atosigarlos como lapas, además de que no había conocido a ninguna chica hasta ahora que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener una conversación interesante con ella. Ninguna era lo suficientemente culta o interesante.

-Arigato Neji-Me dijo algo desinteresado el Uchiha, quien formaba parte de las pocas personas a las que yo consideraba mis amigos.

Después de todo ese Uchiha y yo, éramos similares en muchas cosas. Nuestras vidas no habían sido muy fáciles, ambos éramos algo indiferentes y teníamos la misma opinión sobre las chicas…eran unas completas molestias.

-Arigato Uchiha-Le respondí con el mismo tono de voz que el empleo para saludarme.

Por desgracia tocaba clase de arte, la cual yo detestaba con todo mi ser. Seguro nos pondrían a hacer alguna cosa estúpida como un ensayo, un dibujo o algo igualmente tonto.

-Buenos días alumnos-Comenzó la maestra de arte.-En esta clase nos encargaremos de…- Pero no pudo terminar su frase debido a la interrupción de la chica nueva.

-Siento llegar tarde maestra, aquí esta mi justificante-Se disculpó mientras le entregaba una pequeña nota blanca.

La profesora la leyó atentamente y su impenetrable gesto fue rápidamente sustituido por uno de preocupación.

-¿Pero qué te pasó cariño?-Le pregunto muy interesada y preocupada.

-Nada importante profesora, no se preocupe.-Le respondió la chica curvando sus labios en una sonrisa gentil.

Yo giré mis ojos. ¿Qué esa chica no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír?. Pude escuchar a Uchiha reír levemente al lado de mí.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?-Le pregunte, obviamente se reía de mí.

-Eres increíble…-Fue lo único que me dijo.

-Vamos dulzura, toma asiento en la mesa del joven Hyuuga y del joven Uchiha-Le invito la maestra señalando nuestra mesa de artes.

¿Por qué tenía la mala suerte de que esa chica estuviera siempre cerca de mí?. Cuando no era una completa entrometida, lo cuál era muy molesto, era demasiado seria…muy seria.

-Hai-Asintió ella dirigiéndose hacia nuestra mesa con la mirada cabizbaja.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?. Un rato la veía desbordante de alegría y a la siguiente era una muerta en vida.

Pude ver como Kankuro, quien estaba sentado unas mesas delante de nosotros, se le quedaba observando fijamente con una mirada que puedo describir más bien como lujuriosa.

La chica finalmente se sentó a mi lado. Sin decir nada.

-Como iba diciendo clase, este día tendremos un proyecto, así que por favor pónganse de acuerdo con los integrantes de la mesa a la que corresponden para empezar a pensar en la demostración que harán. Puede ser de las modalidades Ensayo, Dibujo o Escultura, la elección es libre.-Dijo mientras el barullo comenzó rápidamente.

¡Fabuloso! Lo que me faltaba. Ahora estaba metido en un aburrido proyecto, de la clase más aburrida y con dos personas a las que no hablaba mucho. Bueno, a Uchiha tal vez lo soportaba, era mi amigo; pero a la tal Tenten no creía aguantarla y menos con su humor inestable.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?-Pregunto a mis espaldas Sasuke.

-Hmpf…-Le respondí con un gesto de aburrimiento y volteando mi mirada hacia la chica.

Yacía en su banco mirando hacía la ventana. Su cara estaba conformada por un gesto de tristeza y a decir verdad, parecía que hubiese estado llorando.

-Disculpa-Me acerque y ella reacciono de una manera muy asustadiza.

Dio un pequeño brinco mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía, ahogo un grito y me miro expectante.

-Perdón, pero tenemos que hacer el trabajo-Le dije yo rápidamente para tratar de acabar con toda esta situación.

Ella suavizo la mirada y entorno los ojos hacia el piso.

-Claro, ¿Tienen alguna idea?-Preguntó sin mucho interés, si puedo ser sincero.

-La verdad, esperábamos que tu tuvieras alguna, ya que ni Uchiha ni yo somos exactamente buenos en esto de las artes.-Le dije mientras sentía a Uchiha, que recargaba uno de sus brazos en mi hombro, asentir suavemente con la cabeza.

Levantó la mirada y de sus profundos ojos cafés pude observar una lágrima saliendo. Rápidamente la limpio con el dorso de su mano y yo preferí no preguntar nada.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Le preguntó Uchiha algo más preocupado por ella, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Nada importante, no te preocupes-Le dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

Yo sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira. Sus ojos decían que había estado llorando y que tenía muchos problemas. Pero aún así, ¿Quién era yo para andar entrometiéndome en su vida si apenas la conocía?. Como si no tuviera yo suficiente con mis problemas, además tendría que cargar con los de una niñita llorona.

-Podemos empezar ya con el trabajo, no me gustaría reprobar la materia.-Les dije yo un poco harto de su escena en la cual Uchiha se quería hacer el buen samaritano con la chica, que era tan torpe que no se daba cuenta de que la amabilidad de mi amigo iba más allá de un apoyo moral.

-Gomen ne, Neji tiene razón. Debemos de empezar el trabajo si no queremos reprobar-Dijo ahora cambiando su humor a uno más alegre y sonriendo como una niña pequeña cuando le dan un obsequio.

Me incomode un poco al oír mi nombre de su boca, como si fuese yo un conocido de toda la vida.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-Le pregunte secamente.

-¿Ustedes que prefieren, la escultura, el ensayo o el dibujo?-Pregunto la chica algo entusiasmada. Quise suponer que, si teníamos suerte, ella fuera buena para las artes, lo que ayudaría mucho en ese momento.

-Hmpf…-Rehuimos Uchiha y yo al mismo tiempo. Ella solo soltó una leve risita.

-Esta bien…soy muy buena para el dibujo-Dijo sonriendo y sacando un estuche negro.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunte yo un poco intrigado con el contenido de aquella caja.

-Es una estuche de pintura-Dijo mostrando el contenido de aquel cofre. Contenía oleos y otras cosas más que a mi no me interesaban del todo.

Me pregunte que haría exactamente ella con un estuche como ese, después de todo al parecer yo era el único de mi familia que no tenía un don para las artes. A Hiashi-sama le encantaba pintar, y el estuche que la chica tenía, era de la misma marca que a mi tío le gustaba usar.

Solo para profesionales.

Aquello me quito un peso enorme de encima, tal vez ya no tendría que preocuparme tanto por mi trabajo ni por la calificación de arte.

-Pero te ayudaremos ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Uchiha arqueando una ceja.

Uchiha, te juro que te matare.

-No se preocupen puedo hacerlo yo sola así no tendrán problemas con la materia.-Le contestó muy amable.

Algo de eso me sonaba extraño. ¿Cuándo alguien se había ofrecido a ayudar sin tener que dar nada a cambio?, tal vez simplemente quería quedar bien con nosotros.

La profesora se colocó justo delante de nuestra mesa.

-¿Ya saben cual va a ser su tema de proyecto?-Preguntó con voz solemne.

Los tres nos miramos intuitivamente, tratando de adivinar la respuesta, la cuál ni siquiera nos habíamos preocupado por investigar.

-Realmente nosotros, no…-iba a decir cuando la campa nos salvo oportunamente.

-Esta bien, me dicen mañana, pueden retirarse-Dictamino la maestra sonriente.

-Nos vemos mañana-Se despidió Sasuke sin prestar mucha atención.

Yo le imite y tome mis cosas, mientras me dirigía hacia mi siguiente clase. Por lo menos me des-estresaría un poco de aquel asunto de arte.

-Gomen, Neji-kun…-Oí decir una voz detrás de mí.

Volteé solo para encontrarme con una figura de estatura promedio y ojos chocolate.

-Hmpf…¿Qué quieres?-Rechisté.

-Estaba pensando…en que tal vez el tema del dibujo puede ser la vida. ¿Qué te parece?-Me dijo alegremente.

-Has lo que quieras. Después de todo tu eres la que va a hacer el trabajo.-Le dije, aunque se que sonó un poco más arrogante de lo que esperaba.-A prepósito de eso, ¿Por qué lo vas a hacer tu sola?-Le pregunte tratando de suavizar mi anterior respuesta.

-Pensé que sería una buena manera de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí el otro día, y agradecer a Sasuke-kun por preocuparse-Dijo algo cabizbaja y con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué hice por ti?-Pregunte incrédulo, no me acordaba de hacer algo por alguien en mucho tiempo, y mucho menos por una desconocida como ella.

-…Por ayudarme con los problemas de Matemáticas.-Le respondió en un susurro.

-No fue nada-Le respondí sin la menor importancia. ¿Qué de magnifico tenía hacer eso?.

-En serio muchas gracias. No tienes idea de cuanto me ayudaste, el problema que me pudo haber ocasionado reprobar es mucho mayor que el que tu te imaginas-Respondió sin quitar la vista del suelo.-Me ahorraste un gran problema-Sonrió amargamente.

La mire enarcando una ceja. Después de todo creí que estaba exagerando demasiado. ¿Qué tipo de problema tan grave se puede acarrear uno al reprobar matemáticas?.

-Como digas…-Solté levantando la palma de mi mano haciendo un gesto de despedida.

Vaya chica extraña.

…

-¿En verdad eso dijo?-Pregunto Lee sorprendido.

-Sí, Lee…-Dije yo, frotando mis sienes y tratando de mantener un poco la paciencia que todavía me quedaba

¿Qué querían que hiciera?. Después de que tu extraño y gritón amigo insiste en saber por que tu día ha estado extraño, es una ley decirle sobre cada una de las cosas que han pasado…por lo menos para que se calle

-Por lo menos te salvaste de reprobar Arte con alguna de tus macabras creaciones-Rió.

-¿A que te refieres con macabras creaciones?-Le pregunte mirándolo con furia.

-Vamos Neji, nunca fuiste el mejor en Arte…-Me dijo muy divertido y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Aleje su mano de mi hombro y le volví a mirar con enfado.

-Pero aún así…¿Qué es lo que la tenía tan preocupada de su situación en matemáticas?-Pregunto intrigado.

-Por como se expreso, debió de haber esperado un regaño…típico de las hijitas de papi-Bufé al imaginarme una escena como esa. Por que lo más lógico era que la chica estuviera exagerando demasiado.

-Tal vez.-Me contesto.-Pero eso no evade el tema de que últimamente estas muy descontrolado por culpa de esa chica.-Me guiño.

-No se de que estas hablando-Le dije sin importancia.

-¡Oh! Vamos Neji…te esta empezando a gustar-Me dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Si claro…sobre todo por ella.-Le dirigí un poco enojado.

-No te culpo, es alegre, tiene buen cuerpo y es tan hermosa como una bella flor en primavera-…Otra vez Lee y sus patéticas comparaciones.

-No será que al que le gusta es a otro…-Le insinué.

-Puede ser, pero yo no lo ando negando por todos lados-Me contesto aburrido.

Pero vaya que Lee era cínico, a veces ni yo lo soportaba.

-Por que habría de interesarme, ya lo dije muchas veces Lee, Todas las chicas son iguales, son una molestia.-Le puse en claro las cosas.

-Tómalo como quieras Neji, solo estoy tratando de ayudar un poco-Me dijo solemne.

-No necesito ayuda Lee, y el enamorarme no va a cambiar en nada mi pasado… no se puede cambiar-Le dije resignado a la idea que me había marcado desde que nací.

No era fácil aceptar una vida de tristezas y dolor que fue provocada por la muerte de tus padres, y mucho menos si lo que lo siguió fue una época de abusos por parte de tus familiares, ya que creían que yo era menos importante del valor que mis difuntos padres me daban.

Y es que nunca podré entender por que a Hiashi-sama nunca le agrade. Siempre me esforcé por no ser una carga más para él, pero aún así siempre me trato como si fuera uno más de la servidumbre. Por eso no dude en cuanto vi la oportunidad de poder vivir solo en un apartamento.

-Todo en esta vida se puede cambiar Neji, y lo primero que debes cambiar es tu visión de las cosas. Solo has un esfuerzo-Me dijo por último mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su próxima clase.

….

Entre al salón y me situé en uno de los lugares que estaban hasta el fondo, ahí me sentía con más tranquilidad, sin estarme preocupando por todo el parloteo de mis compañeros, y podría pensar mejor.

-Y, ¿Qué tal te fue con Minako, Neji?-Pregunto una voz a mi lado.

Gire mi cabeza y pude observar a una sonriente pelirrosa que tomaba lugar al lado mío.

-Como siempre…-Le conteste retornando mi vista de nuevo al frente.

-Con, como siempre, te refieres a que ella lloró y se pudo muy deprimida-Intuyó.

La verdad era en cierta parte gracioso, tantas veces había rechazado a tantas chicas. Y Sakura sabía las etapas una por una, de cómo esto se daba, no me sorprendía que supiera lo que había pasado esta vez.

-Si, supongo-Le conteste-Tipico-

-No seas tan cruel Neji, de verdad se siente horrible-Me confesó ella de una manera nostálgica.

Alcé una ceja y la mire fijamente.

-¿Uchiha te rechazó?-Le pregunte curioso.

No era nada nuevo. Cuando Sakura y yo terminamos, le dije que esa relación no podía llegar a más, a lo que ella me respondió que ella también era incapaz de hacer algo, por que acababa de descubrir que sus sentimientos siempre habían pertenecido al Uchiha. Por lo que nuestra relación pasó a ser nada más que una amistad.

-Na…nada de eso, jeje-Se apuró a responderme. Los colores se le habían subido al rostro y tartamudeaba.-Lo digo solo por experiencia-Excusó ella.

La clase de biología comenzó y terminó rápidamente. La verdad era una materia en la cuál no tenía mucha dificultad, pero tampoco era que me interesara mucho.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano, y espere en esta posición hasta que acabaran las clases…ya necesitaba un buen descanso.

-Pueden salir-Anunció el maestro y yo creí no poder más con la felicidad.

Tome mis cosas y me apuré a salir para dirigirme hacia mi departamento. Lo primero que haría llegando sería aventarme al colchón y no despertar hasta que el despertador me levantara al día siguiente para volver a la escuela.

-¿Te acompaño Neji?-Preguntó Sakura al lado de mí.

-Como quieras-Le respondí sin hacerle mucho caso.

Mi vista se paseaba por las copas de los árboles, que se mecían suavemente ayudados por la ligera brisa que hacía ese día. Los pájaros revoloteaban de copa en copa, se veían tan libres y tan alegres. Sin problemas, ni sufrimientos, solo volando sin que nada más les preocupase. Sin duda alguna eran mis animales favoritos.

-mmm…Neji.-Me llamó Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunte sin dejar de observar a los pájaros.

-Con respecto a lo de Sasuke-kun…¿Te ha dicho algo…sobre mí?-Me pregunto casi temerosa.

-Algo, ¿Cómo que?-Inquirí sin entender aún.

-Ya sabes. Algo que me de a entender que tengo alguna oportunidad con Sasuke-kun-Explicó mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

-La verdad, casi no hablo con él- Me sincere.

-¡Oh! Esta bien-Dijo desilusionada.

La volteé a ver y pude descifrar que tenía gran temor a ser rechazada por el Uchiha. Yo tampoco podía asegurar que Sasuke no la rechazaría, pero a veces el no le era muy indiferente y en algunas ocasiones hasta se preocupo por ella.

Sakura era casi una hermana, me apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba y me daba consejos. La mayoría de las veces evitaba meterse en mis asuntos, pero también en algunas ocasiones no había podido evitarlo. Al ver su rostro tan afligido se me hizo un extraño nudo en la garganta, y decidí que tal vez ayudarla con Uchiha no estaría tan mal, aún sabiendo lo que el aludido opinaba de las chicas.

Pero una simple pregunta al Uchiha sobre lo que sentía por Sakura no era nada del otro mundo.

-No te preocupes…Le preguntaré.-Prometí resignado.

Después de todo ella había sido una de las personas que más se había preocupado por mí, salvándome de una que otra. Y quise ayudarla esta vez, puesto que ella ha sabido ser una verdadera amiga conmigo.

-Arigato Neji-kun-Dijo mientras sus verdes ojos se iluminaban y una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro.

Yo no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer favores, pero sentía que esta semana no era yo mismo, así que trate de devolverle el favor a mi amiga.

-Te veo mañana-Se despidió de mí agitando su mano en el aire y corriendo hacia su casa.

La observe mientras se alejaba. Yo estimaba a mis amigos, y era algo que no podía cambiar, ellos eran buenos conmigo a pesar de que yo no les correspondía en trato. Y pensé que tal vez no sería tan malo devolverles los favores que me habían echo desde que me conocieron.

Ellos me habían soportado y aceptado. Y es que para su forma de ser, yo solo era un ser amargado.

Y aunque yo hubiera dejado de querer a las personas desde hace mucho tiempo, pensé que merecían respeto.

Seguí caminando hasta que al final llegué a mi departamento. Me quite los zapatos y los puse a un lado de la puerta, entre y me arrodille en un pequeño cojín. Enfrente estaba una vieja foto familiar y a su lado yacían unas cuantas veladoras e inciensos.

Tomé la foto entre mis manos y la observe un poco, ese día estábamos de vacaciones en la playa, papá, mamá y yo. Mi padre Hizashi era un hombre de porte fuerte y tenía los ojos perlados y el cabello azabache, yo era su viva imagen. En cambio mi madre, Akari, era una mujer hermosa de definidos y delgados rasgos y facciones, tenía el cabello color chocolate y los ojos negros, pero era una madre amorosa y gentil.

-Konnichi wa, papa-san, mama-san-Les salude respetuosamente.-Ya casi es el fin de cursos, por fin podré ser el doctor que tanto quisiste padre.

Aquella foto había sido tomada cuando yo acababa de comprar un helado, mi madre me sostenía en brazos y mi padre rodeaba los hombros de ella con su brazo. Todos estábamos sonriendo y yo tenía apenas 3 años y no sabía lo que el destino me deparaba.

-Me hubiera gustado que siguieran aquí conmigo-Dije amargamente dejando la foto en su lugar y levantándome de la ofrenda.

Acto seguido me prepare algo rápido de comer e hice lo que ya tenía planeado. Me cambie de ropa y aunque fuera temprano me metí entre las sabanas y cerré los ojos esperando descansar un poco.

**...**

**¿Por que Tenten estaba tan agradecida con neji?, ¿Y que es lo que le paso para llegar tarde?. ¿Que opinara Sasuke de Sakura?..Muchas dudas y lo sabremos conforme avanze la historia :D**

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado, tuve que hacer algunos cambios en ls días en que lo estuve escribiendo, pero al final quede satisfecha...espero que ustedes también, y que me hagan saber sus opiniones.**

**Ahora si, la respuesta a los reviews...**

**Fany D. Flowright: **Muchas gracias por tu review, que bien que te esta gustando el fic, espero que este cap te haya gustado :D. Yo tambien amo el nejiten xD, de echo es mi pareja favorita jeje, pero bueno. Ojala te haya gustado este cap. Sayonara.

**Raven Granger: **Arigato por tu comment. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, y muchas gracias tambien por tus felicitaciones a mi estilo de redaccion n/n, espero cada vez ir mejorando más. Yo tambien amo el Nejiten, y a Neji por que no? jeje, quien se puede resistir a sus encantos...:D. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, deja tu comentario. Sayonara.

**Hikari x Takeru: **Arigato n/n, ya tengo fiel seguidora yupi!! :). Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Y tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Sayonara.

**hina ale: **Ojala te hayas equivocado esta vez, y estes leyendo el nuevo cap jeje xD. Esta vez supimos un poco más el por que Tenten se puso un poco melancolica por que Neji le corrigio los ejercicos, pero mas adelante sabremos cual fue el problema que Neji le evito involuntariamente a la joven de los chonguitos. Ojala te haya gustado este cap. Sayonara.

**Aki Karura: **No te preocupes, yo le dire a Neji jeje xD. Y tambien puedes estar segura de que Neji cambiara su forma de ver la vida ¿o no? Oo...no lo sabremos hasta que vaya avanzando la historia y nos revelen un poco mas secretos de Neji y Tenten. Sayonara.

**Kura-chan: **(Se arrodilla) Gomen ne Kura-chan, procurare no volver a hacer lo mismo con el Eh y el He xD. Lo estudiare mucho. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y si tengo algun error no dudes en hacermelo saber onegai!!. Muchas gracias por tus consejos, y claro que siempre les hare caso. Espero algun día no tener ningun error y poder hacer un fic de calidad. Sayonara.

**FeeksxNejiten**: Pues los sentimientos de Neji se iran viendo a lo largo del fic, aún no sabemos que es lo que sentira Neji por ella despues. Y Tenten tampoco ha demostrado una atraccion por Neji , o quien sabe, ella solo le ha agradecido por ayudarla. Veremos como continua esta historia. Sayonara.

**Alicia: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic nn. Que bueno que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por tus observaciones, solo tscribir un fic de calidad que agrade a los lectores y que sea bueno, asi como a mi me gusta leer fics buenos me gustaría ofrecerlos con la misma calidad. Ojala te haya gustado este cap. Sayonara.

**Kamy-chan: **Aqui esta la actualizacion kamy-chan. espero que te recuperes pronto y que estes muy bien. Gracias por leer el fic y dejar tus reviews. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Sayonara.

**Bueno les dejo el cap, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Tratare de actualizar antes de irme, dejen reviews con su opinion. **

**Les agrdezco a todos los que leen este fic.**

**Sayonara.!**


	5. Talentos

**Konnichi wa!! Perdón por no actualizar antes, no había tenido tiempo. Ya entre a la escuela y los primeros días fueron algo pesadillos jeje n.n.**

**Pero aquí esta la continuación, y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda y si las tareas me lo permiten. Y entre a 3 de secundaria!! yupi Oo. hahahaha, mi salón esta todo buuu!! TT.TT, y mejor hablío con otras personas que con mis amigas xD. Ya saben no?? No estamos en la msima sintonia y pues eso me hace senir un poco mal, ya que yo si tolero sus gustos pero ellas no toleran los míos y me exluyen a veces TT.TT.**

**Pero bueno, se supera jeje.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo el capi.**

**...**

**_"_Talentos"**

_Pi pi pi pi…pi pi pi pi_

¿Por qué demonios tenía que sonar ese molesto artefacto justo cuando estoy en lo más profundo de mi sueño?

_pi pi pi pi…pi pi pi pi_

Saco mi mano de las tibias cobijas y le propino un buen golpe a ese maldito cacharro que solo le gusta molestar.

_Pi pi pi pi…pi pi pi pi_

¡Maldición! ¿Que no me pueden dejar dormir a gusto?.

_Pi pi pi pi…pi pi pi pi_

¡Ya, maldición, ya se!, ya me levante ¿Alguna otra cosa?. Me pongo los pantalones negros de la escuela, la camisa blanca y la estúpida corbata negra obligatoria. Malditas reglas.

Me preparé una tostada y di un gran sorbo al jugo de naranja, acabándomelo de un trago.

Tome la foto y la mire atentamente, no pude evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro. Hubiéramos sido tan felices como en esos tiempos.

-Buenos días, Oka-san, Otou-san- Saludé-Nos vemos luego. Dije por último para dejar el retrato sobre la mesa.

Salí de mi departamento tranquilo, mi reloj de muñeca decía que aún faltaba media hora para que las clases empezaran y yo podía ir a paso tranquilo.

-Que te vaya muy bien en el colegio, Neji-kun-Oí gritar a la señora Kiso.

-Gracias, señora Kiso-Le respondí con tranquilidad.

El camino fue igual que siempre. Tranquilo, la gente iba y venía en dirección contraria a la mía, Konoha era una gran ciudad y a esta hora había mucho movimiento. Hombres que iban a sus trabajos, empresarios que se dirigían a reuniones importantes, mamás que llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela.

Nadie se iba a detener a prestarle atención a nada, yo no era más que una persona más ahí…y eso siempre iba a ser. Por que yo no le importaba a nadie.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con ella Kankuro?-Oí una voz lejana.

-Primero la tengo que conquistar- Le contesto una segunda voz- Y después ya veremos que pasa-

Enarque una ceja intrigado, después les vi. Eran Kankuro y Kenji, dos chicos de mi escuela con los que casi no entablaba conversación nunca.

-¿Y crees que ella se deje?-Le volvió a interrogar Kenji.

-Es algo ingenua, y no me vas a negar que esta hermosa-Sonrió maliciosamente.

¿De quien estarían hablando?. Bueno de todos modos como si eso me importara, yo seguí con mi camino sin hacerles más caso.

-Claro que no, Tenten es hermosísima- Di un respingo al oír ese nombre.

No era que me importara esa chica, pero ¿Y si tal vez ella estaba llorando por alguna situación así?. ¿Qué estarían planeando esos dos?.

-Por eso, tengo que ser su novio, y después…veremos si es tan inocente y santa como aparenta-Dijo Kankuro en un gesto pervertido.

Así que eso era, planeaba hacerse su novio para así poder acostarse con ella. Vaya sujetos.

….

-Ko…konnichi wa…Neji-niisan-Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con la sonrisa de mi prima Hinata.

-Konnichi wa-Le dije sin especial atención.

-¿Cómo…como has estado?-Me pregunto situándose a un lado de mí.

-Como siempre-Le respondí sin voltear a verla.

Mi prima no me caía mal. Había sido, junto con Hanabi, su hermana, la única persona que me había tratado amablemente cuando vivía con Hiashi-sama. Después de todo, como ya había dicho, mi tío siempre me trato muy mal. Puedo decir, que incluso le tenía respeto como amiga.

-¿Hacía donde te diriges?-Me pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos ridículamente.

-Hmpf…matemáticas -Conteste desganado.

-Buena suerte…Neji-niisan-Me dijo por último dedicándome una tímida sonrisa y corriendo hacía el lado opuesto.

Inmediatamente, mientras observaba la figura de mi prima alejarse, pude sentir un tacto frío en mi nariz. Involuntariamente gire la vista hacia arriba y como por arte de magia empezó a caer una de las más fuertes lluvias que he presenciado en mi vida.

-¡Demonios! Que buen día resultó ser-Dije sarcásticamente mientras me alejaba corriendo hacia mi aula.

Llevaba un pesado libro cubriendo mi cabeza para tratar de no mojarme. Veía a todos los alumnos corriendo hacía los salones, algunos jugueteaban con el agua y otros más se refugiaban debajo de los árboles.

Entre rápidamente al salón y tome asiento mientras dejaba el libro en la banca. Observaba a mis compañeros entrar totalmente empapados. Algunos reían y otros se encontraban enfadados por haber mojado sus ropas.

Apenas había comenzado el día y ya era malo.

Y luego entro ella. La chica rara que apenas hace unas semanas había sido transferida de Shangai a Konoha y a la cual yo consideraba sumamente rara. Y no era para más. Esta vez mantenía una marcada sonrisa en el rostro cuando apenas ayer le había visto llorando.

Que rara era.

Camino lentamente hacía se lugar, el cual se encontraba tras de mí y se sentó suavemente.

-Konnichi wa, Neji-kun-Dijo sonriendo.

-Humm…-Gire mis ojos hacia otra dirección.

¿Desde cuando me hablaba?, en verdad estaba muy equivocada si creía que todos podían ser sus amigos. Y sobre todo yo, que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Pareces muy desanimado-Volvió a insistir con esa boba sonrisa suya en el rostro.

-¿Eso es nuevo?-Le pregunte sarcásticamente. Ella relajo su rostro en un gesto de extrañes y me miro fijamente. Sus cejas enmarcaban su rostro como si quisiera leer mi mente.

-Supongo que sí. No te conozco, por eso supuse que hoy solo había sido un mal día para ti-Contesto bajando la mirada apenada.

-Todos los días son malos.-Le aclare y me volteé nuevamente hacía mi lugar.

-Eso depende de cómo veas la vida-Contestó con voz ligera. Arqueé una ceja y volteé nuevamente a verla, la sonrisa había aparecido nuevamente y tenía un gesto muy relajado.

Los músculos de mi rostro se contrajeron más en un gesto aún más incrédulo. No era mi culpa que esa chica viviera felizmente sin ninguna preocupación.

Tal vez ella si podía llegar cada día a su casa, saludar a su padre y a su madre, tener comida caliente compensando el duro día escolar y hasta disfrutar vacaciones con su familia. Tal vez ella si podía recibir un regaño cuando su comportamiento no era el más adecuado y recibir una felicitación por las altas notas en la escuela. Y hasta podía darse el gusto de no apreciar nada de esto.

-La vida no ha sido absolutamente nada grata conmigo, ¿Por qué debería de verla de otra manera que no fuera basura?-Le dije esperando su contestación.

-¿Problemas familiares?-Me preguntó como si fuera una gran consejera.

-Eso quisiera…-Le dije y traté de no imaginar como sería mi vida si aún vivieran mis padres.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, gomen por ser una entrometida.-Se disculpo mientras su rostro se mostraba apenado.

-Deberías de esforzarte por no serlo-Le contesté. Y era la verdad, a veces hacía preguntas que ciertamente eran muy incomodas por que, después de todo, ella no ha vivido lo que yo viví. Pero tampoco es que fuera su culpa.

Supongo que se desconcertó, pues no volví a escuchar su voz en cuanto me volteé hacia el frente. Era cierto que ella no tenía la culpa de las desgracias que habían acontecido en mi vida, pero tampoco tenía derecho a infiltrarse en ella como si fuera una conocida de confianza.

Y es que hace unas semanas había llegado y sus continuos intentos por mantener una charla amena conmigo resultaban siempre en vano. Y no era que yo tuviera muchas ganas de ser amable.

Nunca había sido amable con nadie, muchísimo menos lo iba a ser con una niña que ve el mundo color de rosa sin saber que la vida en realidad es lo más cruel que nos pudo haber pasado.

¡Que siga creyendo que los problemas no existen! Algún día le tocara sufrir algo y entonces aprenderá la lección. Ella no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero debería de aprender que ninguna persona puede ver la vida tan alegre después de sufrir.

-Pss…pss-Susurró a mi oído.

Volteé un tanto harto y la encontré con un gesto que me hubiera parecido gracioso de no haber oído la pregunta que vino después.

-¿Tienes el resultado de la operación dos?-Me pregunto en voz muy baja e inclinando su torso sobre la paleta de su banco.

-Que te haya resuelto la operaciones del examen sorpresa del día anterior no quiere decir que vaya a ser tu sirviente para siempre.-Le deje en claro mientras observaba que una sonrisa tomaba forma en sus labios.

-No estoy afirmando eso, pero soy un lió en las matemáticas-Contesto apenada mientas se rascaba ligeramente la nuca.

Bufé y decidí no hacerle más caso, aún cuando escuche unas sarcásticas gracias proviniendo a mi espalda.

….

-Neji-kun. ¿Podría acompañarte al aula de Teatro?-Pregunto Momoko, una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes.

-Hmpf…-Renegué esperando que entendiera la indirecta.

-Tomare eso como un sí.-Contestó dejándome en claro que mi intención había sido nula.

Se colgó de mi brazo y relativamente se pegó a mí. Era realmente molestó caminar forzosamente al lado de ella, tenía una estúpida sonrisa en los labios y todos nos observaban extrañados. Y aunque temía que fueran a pensar algo errado, me importaba poco lo que dirían.

Después de un tortuoso caminar hacia el aula de Teatro entramos y me despegué de ella sin el menor cuidado. Me observó extrañadamente y se sentó a mi lado.

En un intentó de dejar de ser observado intensamente por esa molesta chica gire mi rostro en dirección a la puerta, y para mi mala suerte ahí se encontraba de nuevo la joven de los chonguitos. Mi suerte no podía ser peor.

Venía junto con Kankuro, así que supuse que el sujeto en cuestión había puesto en marcha el plan del cuál había sido testigo en la mañana.

Ella tomo asiento en mi costado opuesto y Kankuro detrás de mí.

Masajeé un poco mis sienes tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¡Neji-kun!, ¿No sabía que estábamos en la misma clase de teatro?-Gritó la chica nueva con euforia y muy emocionada, lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla no muy agradable.

-Por desgracia…-Le conteste dándole a entender que ella no era mi amiga, y que ya no lo intentara más.

Ella, como siempre, contra todo pronóstico mío sonrío y en su cara se dibujo un gesto de amabilidad ya muy conocido para mí.

Empezaba a sacarme de quicio. No me agradaba, y parecía ser que yo si, lo cuál no era agradable por muchas razones.

-¡Oh! Que emoción verlos de nuevo chicos-grito emocionadamente la maestra de teatro, yo bufé.

Era imposible que clase tan tonta como lo era Teatro me agradara en lo más mínimo. Y la eufórica maestra no ayudaba demasiado en mi aceptación hacia la materia.

-Hoy empezaremos a organizarnos para nuestra obra de fin de curso-Dijo mientras hacía ademanes exagerados.

Sentí mis ojos abrirse lo más que podían, y no era extraño, no me agradaba esa idea en lo absoluto. Nunca había sido bueno para actuar, y solo tomaba la estúpida materia para poder pasar el año. Nunca nos habían propuesto algo tan vergonzoso como actuar en público y no esperaba que lo hiciesen, pero lo cierto es que era el último año y a la maestra se le debió de haber ocurrido que sería una idea buena.

-¡¿Qué?!-Me levanté y grité por inercia, en mi sano juicio jamás hubiera echo algo como esto, pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo atrás.

Me senté nuevamente tratando de recuperar la compostura y evitando mirar a mis compañeros que en ese mismo momento deberían de estar observándome cuál bicho raro.

-¿Hay algún problema con el proyecto señor Hyuuga?-Preguntó la maestra algo sorprendida.

-Es solo que…-Traté de justificarme pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca.-…Nada, lo siento-Me rendí.

La maestra asintió alegre y siguió dando las instrucciones que deberíamos seguir para lograr que la obra fuera un completo éxito.

Volteé hacia mi alrededor y pude observar a Momoko mirándome como si no hubiera otra cosa más interesante que hacer, giré mis ojos repugnado. A mis espaldas se encontraba un Kankuro con un gesto de aburrimiento que podía incluso superar al mío, si era eso posible; y a mí costado se encontraba la joven nueva.

Aún no me podía acostumbrar a llamarla por su nombre, ya que me era muy extraño, igual o casi tanto como ella en particular. Balanceaba sus pies, a los cuales faltaban milímetros para que pudieran tocar el suelo, era de baja estatura y eso debía de ser el problema por el cuál sus pies nunca tocaban el piso cuando se encontraba sentada. Tenía un gesto de ensimismamiento con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía exactamente igual que como se debería ver una pequeña niña de escuela de pre-escolar.

Enarqué una ceja, hice un gesto de reprobación y mis dudas crecieron aún más. ¿De verdad era tan infantil y tonta como aparentaba?. Sus gestos, posturas y demás formas de actuar me indicaban que sí, pero sus respuestas y pensamientos me indicaban que era un poco más madura.

Y aunque su actitud y algunas respuestas que me daba me indicaban que no era del todo tonta, su visión de la vida me repugnaba igual o más que la insistencia de Momoko.

-Yo maestra, me gustaría escribirlo-Dijo ella levantando la mano.

¿En que momento me perdí de las explicaciones de la profesora?

-¿En serio?. Muy bien querida, tú te encargaras de escribir el guión. Si tu idea me agrada la pondremos en escena-Le respondió la aludida

-Me asegurare de que quede perfecto-Sonrió ella.

Yo giraba mi cabeza mirando tanto a la maestra como a la chica. No entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían y eso me estaba desesperando demasiado. Tal vez me había perdido de cosas importantes que pudieran afectar aún más mi situación en esos momentos.

-Y no te olvides de algo.-Le recordó la maestra-La obra debe de ser de tipo romántica y musical-Giró sobre su pie en un gesto bastante patético.

Y eso había sido la gota que colmo el vaso. El comienzo de mi infierno.

…..

-Puajajajaja-Se reía descontroladamente mientras yo le miraba con odio.

-Lo…lo siento, Neji…hahaha-Se volvió a carcajear.

Si las miradas mataran, lee ya hubiera muerto 5,000 veces, y a mi me culparían de asesinato.

Pero eso me pasaba por contarle a Lee "el discreto", sobre la obra de fin de año. Era cierto que no esperaba apoyo viniendo de él en una situación como esa, pero estaba tan terriblemente necesitado por desahogarme que cometí el terrible error de contárselo a la primer persona que me encontrara. Y lo peor fue que esa primer persona fuese Lee.

-Lee baka-Le insulte ya hartó de su risa.-No te has dado cuenta que yo no se actuar-

El paro de reír y se secó unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos, pero aún así mantuvo su firme y grande sonrisa.

-Gomenasai Neji, pero tienes que aceptar que es muy gracioso. Tienes una suerte terrible-Me dijo divertido.

-¿Y crees que eso es gracioso?, Tengo que actuar en una patética obra de amor. Y para colmo es un estúpido musical.-Le dije enojado.

-Lo sé, y no deberías de armar tanto drama-Trato de reconfortarme inútilmente.-La verdad es que la maestra va a elegir a los actores, y no solo los de tu clase van a participar. Podrían ser de cualquier clase y los que no elija ayudaran con la escenografía, anímate Neji, no todo esta perdido.-Me reveló.

Mis ojos se iluminaron, pero me costo un gran trabajo mantener la compostura para no saltar de alegría y abrazar a Lee. No quería hacer el ridículo nuevamente.

Y tal vez tenía razón y no todo estaba perdido. Simplemente evitaba meter mi ficha de casting, lo cuál me iba a resultar sumamente sencillo ya que yo no tenía ninguna intención de actuar, y todo estaba solucionado.

No pude evitar sentirme aliviado por aquel pensamiento.

De repente escuche una voz melodiosa entonando una canción algo boba, romántica.

-¿Qué te parece?-Traté de reconocer la voz que se acercaba detrás de la pared.

-Muy lindo Tenten-chan, no solo les gustara la canción y la obra, también te elegirán de principal-Le contesto una segunda voz, respondiendo a mi prerrogativa.

-¿Eso crees Minako?-Le volvió a preguntar la chica. Me quede un poco desconcertado al oír el nombre de su acompañante.

-Claro que sí-Le respondío ella mientras ambas doblaban la esquina.

Lee y yo nos quedamos observando fijamente a las chicas. Y efectivamente eran esa rara chica nueva y Minako, lo cuál no me causo mucha gracia.

-Hola chicas-Saludó efusivamente Lee. Le mire reprobatoriamente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más, y mucho menos con aquellas dos.

Minako me miro y rápidamente agacho la vista, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Yo…yo los veo luego-Dijo mientras corría evitando que le vieran.

No me gusta ser cruel, pero sinceramente odio la actitud de esa chica.

-¿Minako-chan?-Reacciono tarde la joven restante.

Volteó su cabeza en dirección que seguía su amiga y miraba muy extrañada. Al parecer no sabía nada.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Minako-chan, Tenten?-Le preguntó con mucha confianza Lee.

-No lo se, espero no sea nada malo.-Le contesto esta algo preocupada.

Yo mire extrañamente a Lee. Sus ojos estaban bien enfocados en la chica de los chonguitos, aunque esta aun miraba hacia la dirección por la que se retiro Minako. Su mirada destilaba un brillo extraño que pocas veces le había visto, y sus mejillas tenían un tono sonrosado.

No cabía duda, Lee esta enamorado de la rara esa.

Gire mis ojos y en mi rostro se dibujo un gesto que debió de ser lo más parecido a aburrimiento o frustración. ¿Por qué demonios todos caían rendidos por la chica nueva?, ¿Acaso podía ser más patético?.

-Y…emm…Tú…-Tartamudeaba Lee-¿Vas a participar en la obra de fin de cursos, Tenten-chan?-Le preguntó con las mejillas rojizas.

-¡Claro que sí! Me encanta actuar-Le respondió la chica sonriéndole, lo que provoco que mi amigo tuviera el rostro pintado de los mil colores.

A estas alturas yo ya estaba completamente excluido de la conversación, y tampoco era que me interesara participar en ella.

Tomé mis cosas para retirarme lo más invisiblemente posible, pero la voz de la chica me detuvo.

-Y tú Neji-kun…¿Vas a participar?-Me preguntó sonriendo.

-Yo no se actuar-Le respondí secamente.

-Eso no es excusa señor, ¡Es más!, te serviría para descubrir tu vocación al teatro-Me respondió divertida.

-¿Cuál vocación?-Me reí sarcásticamente-Eso es una estupidez.-

Me miro extrañamente y después me volvió a dirigir una sonrisa.

-Como tu digas-Me respondió.

No quise seguir en esa conversación y rápidamente tomé mis cosas y me retire sin siquiera despedirme.

….

Cerré mi libreta y guarde mis lentes de estudio.

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban ferozmente por el vidrio, y parecía que no iba a dejar de llover nunca. Había terminado mis deberes y ya podía retirarme a descansar.

Apagué la pequeña lámpara y me puse el pijama. Me recosté suavemente en la almohada y mire hacia la ventana.

-Odio la lluvia-Dije suave pero amargamente.

Y tenía muchas razones. Después de todo…tu también odiarías lo que te recordara a la muerte de tus padres.

**...**

**¿Neji actuara en la obra? , ¿Qué sentira Lee por Tenten?, ¿Que pasara con Tenten?...muchas preguntas XD.**

**jejeje**

**espero que les haya gustado el capi...ahora a responder reviews :D.**

**Fany D. Flowright:** Muy pronto se ira descubriendo el pasado de Tenten, solamente que todavía estoy pensando la situación en la que Neji la descubrira, pero no te impacientes jeje. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi, y gracias por tu review.

**Hina Ale:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y no estas del todo equivocada. Solo que como ya pudiste ver, Kankuro tiene extrañas intenciones con tenten. Pero ya en el proximo capi podrás ver que es lo que le pasó a Tenten. Gracias por tu review.

**Raven granger: **Siento si este capitulo tampoco estuvo muy explicativo, pero como ya les dije a los reviews anteriores, aún estoy pensando en la situación del descubrimeinto del pasado de Tenten. Espero para el próximo capi ya este un poco mas revelante. Gracias por tu review.

**Vistoria: **Jeje, muchas dudas no?? nn.Espero que para el proximo capi se sepa un poco más de la historia de Tenten.Leí tu fic de tatuajes y me encanto! haber si me doy tiempo en la semana para dejarte un review nOn.Y pues Neji es antipatico, por que...bueno...eso lo sabras más adelante xD.Gracias por tu review.

**Hikari x Takeru: **Gracias por tu review, ojala te haya gustado este cap nn. Luego habra mas SasuSaku nn.

**Alicia: **Aqui esta el quinto capi, espero que te guste. En el proximo cap espero que se sepa mas sobre la vida de Tenten, ahora solo queda saber si es igual o mas triste que la de Neji nn. Y pues Lee va a ser una pieza clave en esto :) jejeje. Arigato por tu review.

**Yuuhi3: **Kura-chan te cambiaste el nombre!! xD.Se oye lindo.espero que te guste este cap, aunque no es muy revelador, pero ya sabemos que es lo que va a pasar para el fin de año xD.Y ya sabemos que neji-kun tiene otra molesta admiradora -- ojala que tambien bote a momoko como lo hizo con la pobre Minako, que por cierto resulto ser muy amiga de Tenten Oo.Jeje el proximo capi vamos a saber por q lloro Tenten :).Arigato por tus reviews y tus correciones D.

**Akai Karura: **Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Y gracias por tus reviews, me hacen feliz jeje n/n.Poco a poco sabremos mas de Tenten y veremos como ira evolucionado Neji D.Gracias por tu review.

**Pandora02: **Aki esta la conti. Que bien que te gusta el fic jeje.Gracias por tu review.

**FeeksxNejiten: **Haber si en la semana me doy un tiempo para leer tu fic ok??.Gracias por tu review.Yo quiero ser medico oftalmologico xD, esque yo siento que la vista es el sentido mas importante (experiencia propia) xD.Ya luego veras que le pasaba a Tenten, no os desespereis xD.

**takao-hikari: **Gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado la conti D.Deja comment.

**HeRiAn.De.LioNcoUrT: **Gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado la conti. Si a mi tambien me encanta la actitud anti-amor de Neji xD.Pero eso cambiara gracias a nuestra heroina Tenten D.Jeje.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alientan a seguir la historia D.Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Hasta entonces, Sayonara.**


	6. La melodía

**Konnichi wa, aki actualizando el fic n.n**

**Arigato por los reviews de todos, me alientan mucho a continuar el fic. Pues he estado algo atareada con las tareas de la escuela, ya saben, los deberes del último año de secundaria son algo pesados n.nU**

**Pero me he dado mi tiempo en la semana para escribir este cap, y espero que les agrade. Aqui se revelara algo más de Tenten.**

**Pero mejor ya no cuento nada y los dejo leer. Nos vemos abajo.**

**...**

**"La melodía"**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente?

¿Tal vez 10 años?, no, no, eso es muy poco. Creo que han sido 13 años, ¡si!, 13 años desde que mis padres murieron en aquel maldito accidente de auto.

¿A dónde fueron?, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?...no lo sé, Hiashi-sama nunca me lo quiso contar. Solo sé que era 24 de junio y fue de noche.

Se encontraban por la carretera que conectaba al país de la nube con el país del fuego, se dirigían de regreso a Konoha.

Tenía tres años, ahora tengo 16.

Era un día de lluvia, como hoy. Mis papás me habían dejado al cuidado de Hiashi-sama por esa noche…y por todas las demás.

Creo que por eso odio la lluvia. ¡No, corrección!, ¡Detestó la lluvia!.

Y por desgracia (y obra de Kami-sama, ¿Por qué no?) tengo que ir hoy nuevamente a la escuela con este estúpido clima.

-¡Maldición!-Dí un puntapié al buró que tenía cerca de mí.-¿Dónde esta el maldito impermeable cuando lo necesito?-

Me estoy empezando a desesperar, y presiento que todo esto terminara muy mal si no encuentro ese estúpido impermeable. Hace una semana perdí el paraguas y ahora el impermeable…vaya suerte.

-¡Demonios! Ya son las siete y yo entro en media hora…-Dije ya exasperado.

Tuve que resignarme a la idea de llegar completamente empapado a la escuela. Y definitivamente detestó el frío tacto de las gotas de lluvia en mi rostro. Pero tendré que soportarlo hasta que llegue a la escuela.

_No hay nada que puedas hacer que no pueda ser echo_

_Nada que puedas cantar que no pueda ser cantado _

_Nada que puedas decir_

_Pero puedes aprender las reglas del juego…es fácil_

Escuché una voz cantando. Era una voz reconfortante y tranquila, con una parsimonia en aquella melodía y un tono que transmitía tranquilidad…incluso para mí.

_Nada que puedas hacer que no pueda ser echo_

_Nadie a quien puedas salvar…que no pueda ser salvado_

Me detuve un poco, tratando de escuchar mejor aquella voz, aquella canción tan suavemente entonada y tan relajante. En esos momentos ya no me importaba que me estuviera empapando de pies a cabeza, por que aquella canción voz parecía tenerme hipnotizado a tal punto en el que desconocía todo lo que estuviera a mi alrededor.

-¿Neji-kun, que haces ahí parado?-Me preguntó suavemente la portadora de esa voz.

-¿A…Ahiaru-chan?-Pregunte incrédulo a aceptar que la persona que hace algunos segundo había estado entonando con voz mágica aquella melodía era…ella.

Ella me miraba atentamente con escrutinio, pronto se situó a mi lado y deje de sentir aquel tacto frío del que tanto me quejaba.

-Estas empapado, toma-Me dijo tranquilamente ofreciéndome la sombrilla que llevaba en las manos.

Me quede desconcertado. Ahora eran sus ropas las que estaban humedeciéndose y ella ni se inmutaba. La sonrisa que mantenía en el rostro era relajada y tranquila, su pelo, humedecido por el agua, hacia que algunos mechones cayeran por su rostro enmarcándolo.

Le sacaba más o menos lo equivalente a una cabeza, así que tenía que agachar un poco la vista para poder verla a los ojos.

-No, gracias-Le respondí sin emoción alguna.-Si no tu te mojaras.

Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió más.

-No te preocupes, ya falta poco para llegar al colegio. Además vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues mojándote-Argumentó. Y antes de que pudiera reprocharle dijo…

-Y no aceptare un "no" por respuesta.-

-Tsk…-Refunfuñe arrebatándole la sombrilla de las manos.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan necia?. La tome bruscamente de la mano y la situé a mi lado.

-Es mejor así-Le dije-Hay suficiente espacio para los dos.

Asintió con su cabeza mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Ambos íbamos en silencio, aunque juro que casi podía escucharla tarareando la canción que hace unos minutos cantaba, aunque ahora era un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Pronto llegamos a la escuela y entramos al aula. Todos ahí se nos quedaron viendo extrañados, rápidamente ella se acerco al perchero y deposito su abrigo.

Cerré la sombrilla y estire mi brazo para poder entregársela con un gesto de molestia. No me hacía ninguna gracia que todos en el salón nos vieran de aquella manera tan comprometedora. Podía sentir la incrédula mirada de Momoko y los furicos ojos de Kankuro clavados sobre mi persona.

-Toma, muchas gracias-Me vi obligado a decir, repitiendo lentamente aquellas palabras con un disgusto amargo.

Ella posó su mano sobre la mía, la empujo levemente y sonrío.

-No te preocupes, lo necesitas para el regreso a tu casa…puedes entregármelo otro día-Me dijo.

-Mañana es día de descanso, además de regreso a tu casa te mojaras y puedes recibir un castigo.-Le respondí harto de tener que volver a pelear con ella por su necedad.

Su cara se volvió en un gesto serio y frunció un poco el ceño. Camino lentamente por mi costado y antes de alejarse más de mí menciono…

-No creo recibir un castigo, no por hoy-Dijo casi en un murmullo.

Después tomo asiento detrás de Kankuro, mientras este le indicaba su lugar. Al parecer ellos dos ya se habían echo muy amigos.

Guarde la sombrilla dentro de mi mochila y me dirigí hacia uno de los asientos vacío de la parte trasera del aula.

Ya que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, fijé mi vista en la ventana y enfoque mis ojos hacía el caer de las finas gotas de agua.

Algunas de ellas chocaban contra los cristales haciendo un pequeño y molesto ruido, otras caían libremente en las copas de los árboles haciendo que las hojas cedieran a la inercia. El cielo era completamente gris y pareciese que quisiera anochecer aunque apenas fuera mañana.

-Es genial ¿no?...Neji-kun-Preguntó suavemente una voz un tanto chillona a mi oído.

No me moleste en girarme para responderle.

-En realidad detestó la lluvia Momoko-Le respondí duramente esperando que me dejase en paz.

-Pero si es bellísima, aparte debajo de ella pueden suceder cosas romantiquísimas-Murmuro más cerca de mi oído con un toque molestamente incitante.

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello por mi espalda.

-Momoko, en verdad, odio la lluvia y me gustaría que me dejaras en paz-Le dije sin ninguna consideración retirando sus manos de mis hombros.

No gire mi cabeza ni un instante para verla, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo que fuera tan insistente. Chicas como ella me molestaban más de lo normal y no quería darle esperanzas.

-Como quieras…-Respondió con un tono que pude identificar como molesto.

Pronto apareció el profesor y se dispuso a dar la clase. Y como siempre fue otro día aburrido más en la escuela.

….

-Ya la viste, ¡es hermosa!-Exclamó Lee con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los ojos bien clavado en la figura de Ahiaru.

-¿Aiharu-chan?...no es la gran cosa, no se por que te emociona tanto-Le di mi punto de vista mientras volvía a situar mi mirada sobre el libro que tenía entre mis manos.

-Hyuuga, enserio necesitas lentes…Tenten es la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi corta vida-Me respondió, arrancando el libro de mis manos y girando mi cabeza para ver a la chica.

La observe bien, sin encontrar más de un detalle que pudiera hacerla ver como la deidad que Lee describía al observarla.

Podría pensar que estaba mal alimentada, aunque más bien creo que es de complexión delgada. Su cabello estaba atado siempre en dos moños grandes sujetados con algunas horquillas.

-¿Ves?...es realmente una joya-Me dijo Lee sin apartar sus manos de mi cabeza.

Yo bufé.

-Y su voz…es realmente preciosa, nunca escuche nada como eso-Argumentó nuevamente Lee.

Me sorprendí recordando un poco la escena de esta mañana. Era cierto, tenía una voz que no podía comparar con ninguna otra. Tan cargada de sentimiento, fuerte y suave a la vez; era algo que no podía describir y que hacía que olvidara todo lo que sucedía. Era totalmente extraño y desconocido para mí.

Por un momento, me sentí…¿Hipnotizado?. Eso no podía ser.

Sacudí mi cabeza y retira las manos de Lee de sobre ella. Intentaba sacar de mi mente aquella melodía y procuraba no pensar en los cambios extraños y no tan agradables que recordarla me provocaba.

Era solo una canción.

-…Nada del otro mundo…-Le respondí sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que mentía, pero nunca iba a aceptar un comportamiento así.

-Amigo, eres un ser extraño sin sentimientos y poca cordura-Dijo Lee vencido-Nunca entenderás.-

Le mire retadoramente expresando todo el desacuerdo que tenía con ese punto de vista suyo.

-No tengo la culpa de que a ti te guste y a mi no-Le respondí.

-Es que es…especial-Murmuró algo serio.

Le mire con extrañeza. ¿Qué de especial podía tener ella?, era una chica promedio como cualquiera en este colegio.

-¿Especial, en qué?-le pregunté.

Giró su cabeza y clavo sus ojos en los míos.

-Sus ojos, Neji.-Me dijo seriamente-Son opacos, exactamente con el mismo gesto que los tuyos. Tristes.-

Dio un respiro y yo alcé mi ceja. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

-Me da la impresión de que fue lastimada en el pasado.-Bajó la vista.

-Hay personas que nacen con esa mirada, además, ella es muy alegre-Objeté.

-A eso me refiero, su personalidad es alegre…pero su mirada me dice otra cosa-Me respondió.

Gire la vista hacía mi libro y pasee los dedos por toda la hoja. Dibujando las siluetas de las letras.

Todas formando palabras, oraciones…historias.

Cuando yo aún era un niño, mi madre siempre me decía que mis ojos eran alegres y expresivos. Aún con ese extraño y poco común color perlado que los caracterizaba y distinguía, ella podía ver felicidad y una infancia intacta.

O al menos era lo que siempre me decía.

Cuando conocí a Lee, más o menos a la edad de 12 años, ya pasados nueve años de la muerte de mis padres, Lo primero que me dijo fue:

-Tus ojos son extraños, nunca había visto ojos de color perla…pero, ¿Por qué la llama de la juventud no arde en ellos?-

Y con esa presentación poco usual y esa pregunta lo conocí. Nunca entendí bien lo de la llama de la juventud que a él tanto le gustaba utilizar, hasta que comprendí que se refería a la vivacidad y la emoción que expresaban mis ojos.

Habían dejado de brillar desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Lee tenía ese extraño don de poder saber de una persona más de lo que expresaba. Sus presentimientos casi siempre eran acertados, por eso no quería darme el lujo de contrariarlo esta vez. Pero es que esa chica es la antitesis de lo que yo conozco por tragedia.

-Tengo que irme-Le anuncie.

Necesitaba un descanso mental y alejar todas las interrogativas de mi mente.

El asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más.

…..

Esta parte de la escuela era como mi lugar secreto. Aquí lograba relajarme sin que nadie me molestara.

Era un gran espacio con largos campos verdes y uno que otro roble grande y firme. Al parecer nadie más que yo conocía este lugar, lo cual era sumamente bueno para mí, así no tendría que soportar todo el bullicio de los demás y podría pensar, desahogarme o simplemente relajarme.

El cielo seguía teniendo ese tono grisáceo. Las gotas de agua ahora caían más finamente que en la mañana pero aún se podía sentir su frío tacto sobre mi nariz.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de alejar de mí todos aquellos recuerdos que ahora venían rápidamente a mi mente, bombardeándome sin piedad alguna, alterando mi tranquilidad.

Y entonces le oí.

_Ningún lugar en donde puedas estar_

_Que no sea en donde tenías la intención de estar_

Era un murmullo frágil y entrecortado, como si la interprete de aquella suave melodía tuviese escalofríos. Me obligo a abrir los ojos de repente, esa voz me había estado siguiendo desde la mañana y ahora se oía muy cerca de mí.

_Pero puedes aprender a ser tú mismo con el tiempo_

…_es fácil_

Gimió la suave voz antes de que callara.

Me levanté suavemente intentando no hacer ruido, y di media vuelta alrededor de la circunferencia del húmedo tronco de este gran roble.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?-Le pregunte duramente.

Me sentía invadido, con mi espacio personal completamente violado. Esa chica había logrado meterse incluso al único lugar en el que yo podía sentirme bien, sin que nadie más me molestara. Pero ahora ella estaba ahí, con sus brazos enredados a sus piernas y la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con su cabello húmedo y entonando una canción.

Me miró sorprendida, hipó y se recargo sobre el tronco. Al parecer le había asustado.

-Lo…lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí.-Me dijo con la voz temblorosa y atemorizada.

-¿Por qué cantabas?-Le pregunté de una buena vez para saciar mis dudas.

Abrió más sus ojos y se sonrojo.

-Yo…no lo sé. Solo quería desahogarme.-Respondió-Pero si te molesta, me voy-Dijo rápidamente, levantándose y corriendo hacia la dirección contraria a mí.

Involuntariamente la tome bruscamente del hombro.

-No te vas de aquí hasta que me digas como has llegado-Le dije apretando más mi mano sobre su hombro.

Oí un quejido agudo de dolor.

-Suéltame, me haces daño-Me dijo con la voz cortada.

Le mire duramente esperando mi respuesta.

-Dime…¿Cómo demonios has llegado a este lugar?-Pregunte nuevamente haciendo más presión sobre su piel y girándola sin ningún cuidado hacia mí.

Y vi que estaba llorando.

Sus grandes ojos chocolate tenían lágrimas que fácilmente se confundían con el rocío de lluvia que bajaba por su rostro. Pude observarlos bien, y noté que Lee no estaba del todo equivocado. Sus ojos eran opacos y combinados con esas lágrimas mostraban un profundo sufrimiento.

Pensé que podría ser por el hecho de que la había lastimado, así que rápidamente la solté sin quitar mi frío gesto.

-Solo llegué aquí por coincidencia-Habló-y pensé que tal vez sería un buen lugar para olvidarme de todo-

Me sorprendí un poco. Ella se llevó su mano al hombro y lo froto cuidadosamente.

-¿Te lastime?-Pregunté algo arrepentido.

-No fue tu culpa-Respondió ella sin verme a los ojos.-¿Acaso este es tu lugar privado?-Preguntó.

Le mire a la cara, aunque ella tuviera la mirada bajiza podía observar su curiosidad mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

-Algo así…pero no tengo que darte explicaciones-Le respondí.

Entono un gesto arrepentido y se dio la media vuelta.

-No te preocupes, nunca más volveré a aquí-Me dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se las colocaba encima del hombro que no había lastimado, el cuál seguía protegido por su mano.

-Espera, yo…-Quise disculparme pero ella interrumpió.

-Tengo que irme-Me dijo.

Acto seguido comenzó a correr. Sin ninguna razón aparente mis pies se movieron de su lugar, comenzando a perseguirla.

-¡Oye!…-Alargué la mano para poder alcanzarle, pero ella tomo más velocidad dejándome muy atrás.

Entre mis dedos pude ver que le de alguna parte de su mochila, seguramente abierta, le había arrebatado un pequeño carnet blanco.

Miré aquel objeto entre mis manos y lo abrí.

Tenía toda la información necesaria para seguridad médica, su dirección, teléfono, nombre, edad, vacunas, alergias, etc…

Pensé que tal vez al día siguiente pudiera llevárselo junto con la sombrilla que me prestó. Pero rápidamente mis ojos se enfocaron en la sección de atenciones médicas.

"_Mayo, 17 Hospital General de Konoha:_

_Esta mañana se ha presentado la señorita Aiharu Tenten para tratamiento de hematoma en el hombro derecho._

_Se le han realizado estudios de la sangre y se descubrió plaquetas bajas, estará en continuas observaciones de salud y tratamiento de sus hematomas._

_Atte: Dr.Tsunade /Dirección general/"_

¡¿Qué rayos?!, ahora se por que había llorado cuando la sostuve por el hombro. Una extraña sensación de culpabilidad me estaba invadiendo poco a poco aunque tratara de evadirla.

El recuerdo de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas estaba carcomiendo mi cabeza, y ahora más que antes sabía que tenía que visitarla mañana. No era solamente por entregarle sus cosas, por desgracias, tenía la necesidad de pedirle perdón.

….

-Eso es extraño, ¿no crees?-Me preguntó Sakura del otro lado de la línea.

Hace rato me había llamado preguntándome sobre la tarea y habíamos terminado en una plática sobre mi día de hoy.

-Si lo se, aunque me siento mal. Creo que la lastime-Le dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café.

-¿Tú?, ¿Arrepentido?, que buena broma Neji-Se rió Sakura.

-No es una broma-Le dije fríamente.

Podía oír las risas de mi amiga detrás del auricular.

-Lo siento Neji, pero es que tú nunca te has compadecido de nadie-Me dijo.

No sabía que responderle, tenía razón; nunca me preocupaba por nadie que no fuera yo mismo. Algunas veces me, cuando andaba muy de buenas, me preocupaba un poco por mis amigos.

Pero la platica que tuve hoy con Lee me hacía dudar mucho sobre la condición de esa chica. Quisiera seguir sosteniendo la idea de que ella es alegre y normal, pero hubo ciertos puntos que me han hecho dudar.

-Sakura-Dí un respiro-Tengo que ir a dormir, estoy muy cansado-

-Claro, te entiendo, todo el día ha estado lloviendo y el sonido del agua me arrulla-Me dijo mientras bostezaba.

Me despedí por última vez de ella y coloque el teléfono en su lugar.

Me metí dentro de las sabanas tibias y puse la tenue luz de la lámpara mientras veía las gotas de agua chocar contra la ventana.

El sonido no era arrullador ni mucho menos, en realidad lo consideraba hartante y esperaba que el día apareciera mejor mañana.

_-No hay nada que puedas hacer que no pueda ser echo_- Entone suavemente esperando tranquilizarme.

La frase no tenía sentido, pero el recuerdo de la suavidad de la voz hizo que poco a poco me fuera rindiendo al sueño.

**...**

**La dulce, dulce melodía del amor (sonrisa malvada) nwn. ¿Que tendrá Tenten?, ¿Lee estara equivocado?, ¿Que siente Neji cuando escucha esa melodia?...O.o**

**Ojala este cap les haya gustado, se ha sabido un poco más sobre Tenten, pero los comentarios los dicen ustedes n.n.**

**ahora si...a responder reviews!!.:**

**FeeksxNejiten: **Que bueno que te gusto e capitulo anterior, y espero que este te haya gustado a un mas. Mi intención era hacerlo más largo, pero la verdad el tiempo no me lo permitio n.nU.Gracias por tu review. Sayonara.

**nejite-love-4ever: **Tranquila, tranquila...las dudas con el tiempo se aclaran jeje n.n.Que bueno que te esta gustando el fic, eso me anima a seguirlo.Gracias por tu review.

**christti: **¿Neji actuara?, ¿Neji no actuara?. Veremos lo que pasa. Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, y espero que este cap te haya gustado creo que tiene mas Nejiten que los anteriores jeje. Bueno gracias por tu review.

**Hikari X Takeru: **Arigato por tus felicitaciones, y ojala te haya gustado este cap, espeor tu review con tu critica eh! n.n. Sayonara.

**Vistoria: **Tranqui jeje, Nadie puede odiar a Neji xD. Pero ¿Que pasara con el pasado de Tenten?, ¿y con su salud? o.o.Ojala que este interesante el fic para ti jeje.Gracias por tus reviews, espero tu comentario sobre este cap. Y tratare de leer tus fics, solo que el tiempo me falta jeje. Sayonara.

**Vanesa: **Que bien que te gusta la historia!!. Aqui esta la actualizacion, espero tu review.Sayonara.

**Akai Karura: **Gracias por tu review n.n. Y mis vacaciones estuvieron super bien, muchas gracias. Aqui estoy actualizando, y espero que este capi haya sido un poco mas revelador que los anteriores, pero me gustaria darme mi tiempo para la historia jeje.Espero tu review.sayonara.

**Fany D. Flowright: **Genial!! estas en 3º igual que yo D. Pense que eras mas grande xD, jojo, pero pues si esta dificil, pero a echarle ganas no??. Gracias por tu review. Sayonara.

**Herian.De.Lincourt: **Gracias por tus consejos, muy lindo de tu parte, pero pues la verdad no me importa lo que opinen de mi. Me gusto tal y como soy xD. Y ojala a ti te haya gustado este capi, espero tu review. sayonara.

**Yuuhi3: **Aqui esta la continuacion, ojala te haya gustado. Yo tambien soy fan de Neji 100!! xD, es tan kawaii D. Gracias por tus correciones, me sirven de mucho n.n.Arigato.Sayonara.

**hina ale: **Tranquila, Kankuro no le ha echo anda a Tenten, pero sus intenciones no son muy buenas. Veremos lo que pasa con el tiempo. jeje. Gracias por tu review. Sayonara.

**-OriTen-: **No te preocupes, yo se lo que es estar ocupada n.nU.Pero gracias por tu review!!, ojala te haya gustado este capi. Sayonara.

**AnNiE: **Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusta la historia, te espero n.n. Sayonara.

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, por sus apoyos. me alientan a continuar la historia.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
